Futuro Incierto
by Peter Linderman
Summary: Han pasado cinco años desde la frase 'Salva a la animadora, salva al mundo'. Y sigo viendo el rostro de mi padre, mi padre biológico, por última vez en mis sueños. En un principio pensé que murió en la explosión, pero de algún modo fue lo suficientemente rápido para escapar del infierno que se desató en los cielos. Aun así, aquella fue la última vez que le vi con vida.
1. Bonnie & Clyde

**Disclaimer:** Este relato es un fanfiction inspirado en la serie Héroes. Todos los personajes correspondientes a la serie Héroes, pertenecen a su creador Tim Kring y tiene plenos derechos sobre ellos. El resto es mera invención mía.

**Spoilers:** Existen spoilers hasta el capítulo 1x23. Lo escribí antes de que se emitiera la segunda temporada, si hay alguna coincidencia con tramas posteriores es pura coincidencia.

**Capítulo Uno:**  
**"Bonnie &amp; Clyde[1]"**

_**POV: Claire Bennet**_

Han pasado cinco años desde la frase 'Salva a la animadora, salva al mundo'. Y sigo viendo el rostro de mi padre, mi padre biológico, por última vez en mis sueños. En un principio pensé que murió en la explosión, pero de algún modo fue lo suficientemente rápido para escapar del infierno que se desató en los cielos. Aun así, aquella fue la última vez que le vi con vida. Cuatro meses después, atentaron contra él en un discurso que dio en Washington.

Y ahí es donde comenzaron mis pesadillas.

No volví a ser animadora desde entonces.

Ahora se puede decir que tengo un futuro que me he labrado con mis propias manos, aunque a costa de ciertos sacrificios. Al menos la gente no me mira rara por ser lo que soy. Mi poder esta considerado inofensivo por las autoridades del país. Pero yo sigo sin ver la lógica de esa ley. Pueden dispararme un cargador de balas entero y sigo viva. Pienso que eso no es precisamente inofensivo. Por mi parte me contento con seguir con mi vida.

Ya han pasado los tiempos en los que tuve que cambiar tantas veces de nombre y de estado. Pasé por California, Nevada y finalmente me he instalado aquí, en Nueva York. E irónicamente mi piso de estudiante tiene una pequeña terraza que da a la plaza Kirby. Como un recordatorio de que el círculo se cierra sobre sí mismo. Estoy viviendo a dos pasos del lugar que tendría que haberse convertido en la zona cero de la bomba humana.

No sabía en aquel entonces que una las personas que estaban en la plaza Kirby aquella noche tenía en sus venas la amenaza de una plaga cercana y que una persona que había conocido acabaría por formar una parte importante de mi vida. De hecho, si me hubieran dicho que acabaríamos teniendo una relación después de cinco años, habría pensado que era un disparate.

Pero así a acabado siendo.

Yo enamorada.

Y él prófugo de la justicia.

A lo Boonie &amp; Clyde.

Bueno, no os he contado que si bien yo soy inofensiva para el FBI él es justo lo contrario. Su aptitud, le vuelve uno de los individuos más peligrosos de todo Estados Unidos. Y no es que me haya quedado colgada del típico chico malo. Es cierto que él (y también yo) tenemos algunos esqueletos en el armario. Pero ha querido sobreponerse a los errores que cometió e intenta ayudar a otros como nosotros. Le perdí la pista hace ya un año. Pero gracias a un amigo inesperado, pude encontrarle hace apenas dos meses.

Él se resistió a que le ayudara.

—Claire, no pienso incriminarte. Si te pillan escondiéndome puedes acabar en la cárcel —me razonó angustiado.

—Si me pillan, tú sales volando y listo. Y yo les digo que me amenazabas con matarme si no colaboraba —le repliqué esbozando una sonrisa picaruela.

—Eso no lo digas ni en broma, ¿vale?

Al final acabó aceptando quedarse una semana en mi casa. Pero supongo que le gusta mi comida, y mi compañía, porque de esa conversación ya ha pasado más de un mes.

Pero la razón por la que lo invité no fue para poder estar con él de nuevo, ni para poder pasar las noches a su lado. Yo tenía un plan madurando en cabeza desde hacía casi un año. Pero para poder completarlo necesitaba la ayuda de alguien más 'especial' que yo. Y él era el único en quien podía confiar esta misión. Íbamos a rescatar a Hiro Nakamura del lugar en el que lo tenían encerrado, el centro de detención federal de Nueva York. De hecho, él le debía el favor a Hiro. Si Hiro no le hubiera avisado acerca de los planes de Parkman. No habría escapado y ahora no estaría escondido en mi apartamento, en libertad, sino en el lugar de Hiro.

Venía de hacer la compra y al entrar en el apartamento, noté enseguida que había un silencio extraño. Algo no iba bien, lo intuía. Dejé las bolsas de la compra encima de la encimera, con el corazón latiendo cada vez más fuerte y más rápido ante aquella sensación, cuando noté una presencia a mi espalda.

—¡Buuu! —oí una voz que hizo que mi corazón se sobresaltara.

Me giré en redondo y le vi todo sonriente.

—¡Dios mío! No vuelvas a darme un susto así. Casi me da un infarto —dije poniendo mi mejor cara de enfado. Se disculpó dándome un breve beso de bienvenida. Acaba de darse una ducha en el baño y de afeitarse. Olía a una mezcla embriagadora de _aftersave_ y colonia.

—Ya he arreglado el calentador y está listo si quieres darte un baño —me ofreció mientras me ayudaba a sacar la compra de las bolsas.

—No hacía falta que arreglarás el calentador, para eso está el casero —le dije mientras metía la comida en el frigorífico.

—Me gusta ayudar. Ya sabes, arreglar cosas. No quiero ser una carga para ti —replicó encogiéndose de hombros descuidadamente.

Yo no pensaba que fuese ninguna carga, al revés. Debido a mí don no había conseguido al menos una compañera para el piso de estudiante. La gente creía que me saldría fuego por la boca o que por las noches me convertía en un monstruito peludo. Prejuicios que no solían mostrar ante mí, pero que notaba a mí alrededor. Al menos con él, no tenía que _intentar_ parecer normal. Le hablaba de cómo me había ido en las clases en la universidad, de mi familia y demás cosas y sabía que siempre me escuchaba.

Después de ayudarme a preparar la cena (¡Lástima que fuese tan malo cocinando!), puso la mesa, mientras yo me daba una buena ducha relajante. Todo hubiera parecido tan idílico si exceptuamos que la mochila de él estaba preparada siempre apunto en la habitación.

Listo para desaparecer en cuanto hubiera la más mínima advertencia.

Esa era la razón por la cual tenía que darme una buena ducha caliente. Los nervios, la incertidumbre, de su presencia en aquella casa. No sabía qué esperar a cada momento y aquello me estresaba mucho. Al salir de la ducha mientras me secaba al pelo con la toalla, reparé en los planos que había encima del escritorio. Y en el bloc de dibujos suyo.

—¿Has estado revisando el plan? —le pregunté extrañada. Ya lo habíamos repasado tantas veces que debía sabérselo al dedillo. Asintió con la cabeza con el rostro contraído.

—Sigo pensando que es una locura de plan —me contestó finalmente mientras se servía una cerveza helada.

—¿No crees que puedas conseguirlo? —le dije en un tono burlón. Me miró con una mirada como diciendo 'Sé a qué estas jugando' y dijo:

—El plan es muy fácil de ejecutar. Entro en el recinto, cojo a Nakamura y me largo. Pero…

—De 'peros' nada —le corté antes de que empezara con un sermón—. Y querrás decir 'entramos', ¿no?

Se puso a la defensiva, con los brazos cruzados.

—Serías una distracción, Claire. Tendría que estar pendiente de que no te quedarás atrás y me estorbarías más que ayudarme —aquello me tocó el orgullo. Le odiaba cuando se comportaba de esa forma tan paternalista. Que fuera más mayor que yo siempre era su excusa para demostrar más experiencia.

—No soy una niña, ¿vale? —le recriminé cruzándome de brazos a su vez. —Y el plan entero es cosa mía. Sin mi contacto, no tendríamos los planos, ni la vía de escape que nos va a proporcionar —era cierto. Sin la ayuda de _Wireless_, un antiguo contacto de mi padre, no habría podido encontrarle a él, ni a Nakamura—. Además, si te distraigo tanto como dices, lo mejor sería que hoy durmieras en el sofá.

Murmuró algo incomprensible por lo bajo que sonó como una maldición y finalmente dijo firmemente:

—¿Has pensado en las consecuencias del plan?

Yo había procurado no pensar en ellas. Me había hecho una idea sencilla. Rescatar a Nakamura. Mantenerle a salvo el tiempo suficiente para que se recuperara. Y finalmente Hiro viajaría en el tiempo con un mensaje para evitar la muerte de Nathan. Después sería como en los finales de los cuentos. Vivieron felices y comieron perdices. No había pensado en las posibles consecuencias de lo que íbamos a hacer en menos de 24 horas.

—Para empezar, si te ven conmigo despídete de todo esto —dijo abriendo los brazos como queriendo abarcar toda la habitación—. Por descontado, que tu padre se enterará de que ayudaste.

_«¡Dios mío!»_ no había pensado en cómo se lo tomaría mi padre si se enteraba de lo nuestro. Seguramente no me volvería a hablar en mi vida.

—Pero aparte de convertirte en una prófuga como yo. Está el asunto de cambiar la línea del tiempo —continuó él aprovechando mi aturdimiento. A ese punto es el que yo no quería que llegase y reaccione beligerantemente.

—Si Nathan vive, no existe la segunda bomba humana. Así de sencillo —respondí con un tono duro e hiriente. La muerte de Nathan había sido el desencadenante de la segunda amenaza de explosión—. Y no habríamos estado separados en dos grupos. Unos buscando a su asesino y otros buscando el virus Shanti —eso era otra verdad como un puño—. Por lo que habríamos impedido la muerte de otros tantos de nosotros. Mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro.

—Ya, pero no te das cuenta de que si Nathan siguiera vivo, él sería el presidente. Muchas cosas más se pueden desviar. Por ejemplo, nosotros no estaríamos juntos, y es posible que… —pero se le fue apagando la voz a medida que hablaba. No quería terminar la frase, y yo sabía la verdad que se escondía detrás de aquellas palabras tan egoístas.

—Todo irá bien —le dije para que se tranquilizara, posando una mano sobre su hombro y mirándole dulcemente a sus ojos castaños—. Mañana pondremos en marcha el plan. Y ahora nos vamos los dos a la cama.

Horas más tarde, tuve un sueño. Bueno no era exactamente un sueño. Recordé la noche en la que conocí por primera vez a alguien como yo. La noche del baile de Bienvenida del Instituto Union Wells. Cuando Sylar mató a Jackie Wilcox y Peter me salvó de acabar muerta. Y me desperté agitada, temblando, pensando que era la niña indefensa de aquel entonces. Noté que la cama estaba vacía y me pregunté dónde demonios estaba. Me calcé unas zapatillas de conejitos rosas y me dirigí a la luz del baño que estaba iluminada.

—¿Te he despertado? —preguntó él después de secarse la cara con la toalla, al parecer se estaba refrescando.

—No, tenía una pesadilla, ¿te pasa algo? —dije finalmente, tenía los ojos rojos.

Parecía afectado.

—Es por Sylar —terminó diciendo por fin, después de un tenso silencio mirándome. En cuatro años no le había vuelto a oír ese nombre en sus labios—. Tengo miedo de que te haga daño, Claire —le abracé y él me devolvió el abrazo con fuerza—. No quiero hacer algo que te dañe. Pero si cambiamos el pasado puede que Sylar siguiera matando.

—Sylar no está —afirmé al tiempo que le silenciaba con el dedo un 'pero' que estaba a punto de salir de los labios—. Tú mismo me dijiste que Sylar murió aquella noche en la plaza Kirby. Cuando Hiro lo apuñaló —otro 'pero' intentaba salir de sus labios, sin resultado porque un breve beso lo ahogó—. Eres Gabriel Gray. Ya no eres Sylar. Y te quiero.

* * *

[1] **Bonnie &amp; Clyde: **una pareja de forajidos de los años de la gran depresión, ladrones de bancos, que se hicieron celebres por perpetrar todos sus robos conjuntamente.


	2. Señuelo

**Capítulo Dos:  
"Señuelo"**

**_POV: DL Hawkins_**

—Ya hemos capturado a Gabriel Gray —expuse apresuradamente al tiempo que me cruzaba con el agente Parkman en el pasillo—. Bueno, más bien a quién se hacía pasar por él —rectifiqué al ver que ponía una mirada extraña.

—Céntrate, Hawkins, tus pensamientos parecen una ensalada —me saltó con esa lindeza—. ¿A quién, exactamente, hemos cogido?

—Candice Wilmer. La ilusionista —respondí antes de que pudiera leer mi pensamiento, Parkman siempre se pasaba de listo leyéndome las respuesta por debajo del cráneo—. Se ha estado haciendo pasar por Gray durante los últimos dos meses.

—Estupendo —siseó mordazmente Parkman. Aunque en realidad no hacia falta leer los pensamientos para saber lo que quería decir era 'espantoso'. Llevábamos persiguiendo a Sylar por toda la costa Oeste dos meses para encontrarnos con un señuelo.

Con Parkman a menudo me quedaba afónico, no porque gritase mucho, sino todo lo contrario, había días en los que apenas usaba la voz. Él me leía la mente casi todo el rato y contestaba las preguntas antes de que yo las formulara por lo que era muy exasperante. Debido a ello, Parkman había cambiado de compañero en el departamento varias veces. Ninguno de sus compañeros normales soportaba esa presión. Yo, por el contrario, podía contraatacar con mi habilidad. Le había salvado el culo tantas veces debido a mi aptitud para atravesar objetos (y que estos me atravesaran) que Parkman me acabó por tomarme respeto y permitirme terminar las dichosas frases.

Si tenía un buen día.

Hoy no era un día de esos. Me leyó la mente rápidamente y se dirigió sin miramientos a la sala de interrogatorios número dos. Donde estaba Candice. Le echó un soberbio vistazo y empezó con su _interrogatorio_.

—Elisabeth Wilmer, alias Candice Wilmer. Hurto mayor, estafa telefónica, allanamiento de morada, suplantación de personalidad, extorsión, espionaje industrial —continuó relatando los diversos cargos de Candice, mientras que ella lo miraba desde el otro lado de la mesa, con las esposas puestas— y ayuda de un fugitivo —apostilló finalmente mostrando unas fotos en las que aparecía Sylar, pero que en realidad eran de Candice. Se sentó y disfrutó de aquel pequeño momento de superioridad que tenía. Pues sabía que era efímero.

—Sabes, tenía interés en saber qué aspecto había detrás de tantos disfraces —comentó mientras la miraba de arriba abajo—. Y me he llevado un chasco, Betty —Candice torció el gesto ante la mención de ese apodo.

—No sé qué me esperaba encontrar —continuó Matt. Yo no sabía a que demonios se refería, pues Candice tenía un aspecto totalmente normal, morena, delgada y de estatura media. No habría destacado entre una multitud—. La última vez que nos vimos yo estaba en tu situación y tú en la mía. ¡¿Que vueltas da la vida, no crees?!

Candice estaba molesta, posiblemente por el hecho de no poder usar su aptitud. El inhibidor duraría durante una hora más, pero sabía que sin su poder no podía escapar.

—Algunas personas cambian —dijo finalmente— y otras siguen siendo tan puñeteras como siempre.

Parkman no se dio por ofendido, en su lugar se recostó un poco en el asiento y dijo:

—Tienes tres opciones. O bien pasas una temporadita en la cárcel, con el tratamiento inhibidor, por supuesto. Unos treinta o cuarenta años, más o menos. O bien te recomiendo a rehabilitación, en cuyo caso tendrías libertad vigilada, y también inhibidor, durante dos o tres años. O cirugía cerebral, para extirpártelo. Esas son **tus** opciones, Betty.

Candice miraba encima de la mesa la aguja hipodérmica preparada con la siguiente dosis de inhibidor. No pareciese que tuviese salida. Todo dependía de que Parkman, le gustase lo que sabía acerca de Sylar y de que tuviera un buen día.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? —exclamó con la voz cargada de odio.

_«La puerta número dos»_ pensé.

El comentario al parecer le hizo gracia a Parkman que esbozó una sonrisa.

—¿Dónde está Sylar?

—No, lo sé —dijo ella Candice—. No me dijo exactamente dónde iba a ir. No es tonto.

_«Eso ya lo sé sin tu ayuda»_ acabé pensando. Parkman hizo un gesto como si apartara una mosca molesta al oírmelo pensar.

—Pero sí te contó algo, ¿no es cierto? —Parkman estaba ansioso, él ya lo sabía, pero necesitaba grabarlo en una confesión. Un pensamiento no podía utilizarse para rellenar un informe.

—Comentó que iba a dirigirse al Este. Pero no fue muy claro. Yo me ofrecí para ayudarle debido a que le debía un favor —Parkman estaba contento, algo extraño, y se le notaba en la cara.

—Bueno, gracias Candice. Ha sido un placer —mintió mientras recogía el equipo de grabación y se levantaba —le recomendaré a mis superiores que sean indulgentes contigo. Creo que con pasar doce años en la cárcel estarás bien —añadió cerrando la puerta de la sala.

—Nos vamos hacia Nueva York —exclamó después de un rato, viendo las preguntas que tenía en mente.

_«¿Nueva York?»_

—Verás, DL, Betty nos ha dado más información de la que creía. Sylar nació y se crió en Nueva York —me contestó tras oírmelo pensar.

_«¿Crees que va a volver allí?» _pensé intrigado, concentrándome en cada una de las palabras.

—Sí, al lugar donde se originó todo: Queens. Allí se siente a gusto, en su madriguera. Lo sé —razonó muy seguro de sí mismo.

—Puedes estar equivocado —dije sin pensarlo. —¿Por qué volver a su antiguo hogar?

—Por que la gente no suele cambiar. Sylar siempre volvía finalmente al lugar del crimen —me recriminó recordándome que él era el agente que mejor conocía a Sylar de todo el departamento.

_«Algunas personas cambian»_ pensé en lo que acababa de decir Candice. Pero Parkman decidió ignorar mis pensamientos, mientras nos dirigíamos al aeropuerto:

—Tú eres el único que sigue llamándolo Sylar.

**_POV: Gabriel Gray_**

_«¿Cuándo había dejado de llamarme Sylar?»_

Era un pensamiento que me inquietaba.

¿En qué instante mi vida había dado aquel giro? ¿Cuándo Hiro me atravesó con la espada Kensei? ¿Cuándo maté a Peter? ¿Cuando ayudé a Mohinder a desarrollar la vacuna? ¿O cuando me enamoré de Claire? Me preguntaba mientras la abrazaba en la cama. Ella se había quedado dormida de nuevo, casi al instante, pero yo seguía dándole vueltas a la cabeza.

Oía su corazón y su respiración lentos y pausados como un vals, no como un reloj suizo. Ya no veía a la gente como máquinas que desmantelar, ni como mecanismos que manipular a mi antojo. Tal vez porque había aprendido a valorar la vida que llevaban.

Una vida igual de valiosa que la mía.

Tum-tum, Tum-tum, Tum-tum.

Hacía el corazón de Claire.

Un corazón que me había propuesto que no parase nunca. Repasando el trayecto de mi vida, durante este ataque de insomnio, me daba cuenta que parecía una montaña rusa. De humilde relojero, me había convertido a asesino en serie. Posteriormente en un patético superviviente que se arrastraba a las profundidades de las alcantarillas. Más tarde mientras planeaba mi venganza, me convertí en un inesperado cruzado para la salvación de aquellos a los que quería abrirles la cabeza. Y después con la ayuda de Claire, en un anónimo héroe por haber matado a Peter. Para finalmente acabar como prófugo por unos crímenes que quisiera olvidar, pero que no puedo, y que no quiero repetir.

Y ahora la mujer que amo me pide que tire todo por la borda. Me ha costado mucho llegar a este camino. Convertirse en una mala persona, en un villano como decía Hiro, es mucho más fácil que el camino inverso. No es que quiera ser un héroe para todo el mundo.

Me conformo con serlo para Claire.

Para colmo, ella quiere realizar el plan conmigo. No quiero ponerla en peligro. Ella no me había contado su secreto. Pero yo lo sabía y no quería ningún riesgo. Tendría que cuidarla muy bien. Pero no sabe lo duro que es la vida de prófugo. Cree que por haber cambiado de domicilio y de nombre un par de veces ya sabe apañárselas.

_«Estaré siempre al lado de ella»_ me decía al mismo tiempo que: _«Se va a ir todo por el desagüe»_ Si cambiaba el pasado era muy probable que Claire y yo jamás hubiésemos estado tan cerca. Yo no me habría preocupado por una cría de 16 años que hubiera perdido a su tío y a su padre biológicos. Ni tampoco, la habría salvado de la enfermedad que contrajo. Posiblemente tras impedir la propagación del virus, yo la habría visto como una pieza más del puzzle que llevaba recolectando.

La habría matado. Y posiblemente también al resto de los supervivientes. Habría vuelto a ser el mismo desalmado de antes.

Parece una cursilada, pero el amor es verdaderamente una de las mayores fuerzas del mundo. Si pierdes la capacidad de amar, de ver a otras personas como tu igual, te vuelves un monstruo inhumano. Claire, se había convertido en mi salvavidas. Ella había visto mi indecisión en los momentos posteriores a la catástrofe. Y me había tendido su mano para ayudarme, cuando otros seguían odiándome.

Me levanté con sumo cuidado de no despertarla. Aun quedaba mucho para el amanecer. Le prepararía un buen desayuno. Si todo salía bien… No, "bien" no era la palabra. Si todo salía según lo planeado, esa podía ser la última vez que desayunáramos juntos en la cama.


	3. Bienvenida

**Capítulo Tres:  
"Bienvenida"**

**_POV: Matt Parkman_**

Intentaba zamparme el último donuts del desayuno, cuando DL finalmente llegó con las tarjetas de embarque.

_«Puerta 15, 5:30 AM, Vuelo 357, American Airlines»_ me llegó de su mente con un tono huraño. Estaba susceptible, como siempre que nos tocaba perseguir a Sylar. Había sido criminal igual que él, por lo que en sus pensamientos siempre veía la posibilidad de que se redimiera.

Yo no es que pensase que Sylar no se hubiera redimido, pero tenía asuntos pendientes con la justicia. Nueve asesinatos, sólo contando a la gente como nosotros que había muerto a sus manos, muchos más muertos contando aquellos que se habían interpuesto en su brutal camino. Y sin contar las pesadillas, que tuvo mi hija Molly, por culpa del 'Hombre del saco'.

No, aquello sí que no se lo perdonaba. Sylar pagaría por todas las familias que había destrozado.

—En Nueva York, nos recibirá el detective Kincaid Fuller. Creo que le conoces —comentó DL después de un rato.

—Sí, trabajamos hace tres años persiguiendo a uno de los nuestros que se había dado a la fuga —tras haber tragado otro trozo de donuts.

—Me ha dicho, que no ha habido ninguna actividad que pudiera relacionarse con Gray en los últimos dos meses. Si está allí, ha escondido la cabeza como un avestruz —casi me atraganté con el último trozo al ver la imagen mental que se había hecho DL con un avestruz, la cabeza de Sylar y un agujero.

A veces era mejor no leer las mentes.

_«Sylar estaba bien escondido»_ pensaba mientras entrábamos en el avión. Eso sólo podía significar que tenía ayuda de otra persona. Posiblemente otro evolucionado con el que estuviese relacionado en el pasado y que viviese en Nueva York. Pero eran muchos los que vivían en la Gran Manzana.

Y no tenía ni idea de a cuantos conocía.

—Hay que encontrar su escondrijo, comenzaremos por Queens. La tienda de relojes en la que trabajaba. Es posible que allí durmiese un par de noches —planeé mientras me abrochaba el cinturón del asiento en el avión.

—¿Y si no encontramos nada? —dijo DL

—Te apuesto cien dólares a que esta vez sí le cazamos —mi compañero esbozo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. DL ya ha ganado bastante dinero con esa apuesta que se repetía cada vez más a menudo.

_«No quiero desplumarte, Parkman pero…»_ pensaba él.

—Acepto —terminó mientras el avión salía despegando hacia Nueva York y un sonido chirriante, procedente del tren de aterrizaje, cesaba.

**_POV: Claire Bennet_**

Aquel sonido agudo y estridente, el recuerdo de la sangre que me caía por la cara. Me desperté sobresaltada otra vez. Por segunda vez había tenido la misma pesadilla sobre la noche del baile de Bienvenida. Pero aquella vez todo era al revés. Jackie era la que se salvaba y Sylar era el que la rescataba. Yo era la que acaba muerta y Peter el asesino. Me toqué la frente para comprobar que no tenía ninguna gota de sangre. Pero por alguna razón, aquel sonido chirriante no había cesado al despertar.

Tardé unos segundos en darme cuenta de que faltaba Gabriel. Y que ya había amanecido del todo. Me puse una camiseta suya como pijama y fui derecha al lugar de donde salía el ruido, la cocina.

—Lo siento —dijo Gabriel. Al tiempo que retiraba la tetera que causaba el ruido—. Quería prepararte el desayuno y llevártelo a la cama. No tenía mucho sueño.

—No te preocupes —le disculpé a la vez que me servía un poco de té y daba un buen mordisco a una tostada con mermelada—. Tenía pensado despertarme pronto —Gabriel echó un vistazo al reloj de la cocina y yo me encogí de hombros abochornada—. Pero creo que ya es demasiado tarde.

Seguí recordando la pesadilla, me había parecido demasiado real, aquello me intrigaba. Una vez había oído, que los sueños eran un reflejo de los temores más profundos. Pero aquel segundo sueño no tenía ningún sentido. Revisé el equipo que había preparado para la misión. La pistola era para mí, por supuesto. A Gabriel no le hacia falta ningún arma. Las linternas, serían de extrema importancia una vez que él apagase las luces. Pero aun me preguntaba porqué me había pedido arneses de escalada.

—Y esto, ¿para qué va a ser?—pregunté agitando el arnés.

—Por si tenemos que utilizar el plan B. —contestó resueltamente.

—¿Plan B? —yo no había pensado en ningún segundo plan.

—Ya sabes, salir volando —me aclaró.

La idea de ir volando puede parecer muy atrayente, pero no lo piensas así cuando eres el paquete. La última vez que había volado como pasajero, cuando Gabriel me rescató de un intento de secuestro, lo único que impidió que echase la primera papilla era que tenía el estomago vacío. Recogimos el equipo y nos dirigimos a mi coche. La idea de escapar volando a velocidades supersónicas no me hacía ninguna gracia. Pero el plan es el plan.

—Llegaremos en una hora al centro de detención. Una vez en el vestíbulo recuerda no dudar a la hora de disparar. No quiero que te pase nada —estaba siendo demasiado sobreprotector hoy, no necesitaba clases sobre cómo disparar. Noah ya me había enseñado a manejar un arma a los dieciséis, además tenía mucho que perder si recibía una bala el día de hoy. Pero simplemente asentí con la cabeza.

—Sólo espero que no haya mucha gente dentro —recé en un susurro.

**_POV: DL Hawkins_**

—¿Crees que hay alguien hay dentro? —pregunté a Parkman. Estábamos enfrente de la tienda de relojes _Gray &amp; Son's_. Parecía abandonada desde hace bastante.

—Bueno, habrá que echar un vistazo —dijo mientras se preparaba para dar un porrazo a la puerta. Cuando ya estaba dirigiéndose a la hoja de la puerta le agarré del codo. Y atravesó completamente la puerta…

…conmigo pisándole los talones.

—¡Avisa antes de hacer eso! —refunfuñó quitándose algunos restos de polvo de encima. Era mi venganza personal por todas las veces que me leía la mente y me dejaba las frases a medias. Nos dispusimos a examinar el local. Estaba vacío, exceptuando algunos relojes viejos que hacía demasiado tiempo que no se les daba cuerda.

—¡Bingo! —sonó la voz de Parkman al fondo del local después de quince minutos removiendo cosas. Cuando me acerqué para ver el motivo vi un reloj, el único que parecía seguir funcionando. No entendía la razón de su entusiasmo. Y él lo notó enseguida.

—Este reloj estaba en la casa de la madre de Gray —dijo Matt.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Lo vi en sus pensamientos cuatro meses después de la explosión. Este fue el último reloj que arregló. O al menos que ha arreglado —al ver mis dudas en mi pensamiento prosiguió—. Se estropeaba a menudo. Por lo que si funciona…

_«…es que hace poco que lo han arreglado. Sylar ha estado aquí» _Matt asintió con la cabeza y dijo:

—Ve preparando los cien dólares —rezongó tras una minúscula risotada.

—Habrá que examinar las cintas de seguridad de tráfico para ver cuando entró Gabriel. Y determinar el lugar en el que puede esconderse.

—Esta ciudad tiene varios millones de habitantes. Eso es como buscar una aguja en un pajar —dijo Matt con poco entusiasmo—. Lo más probable es que tengamos que esperar a ver si decide a actuar.

Parkman seguía pensando que Gray volvería a empezar a matar gente de un momento a otro. Aunque llevase cuatro años sin que hubiese ninguna víctima suya, él esperaba que volviese a las andadas en cualquier momento.

—¿Crees que ha venido a Nueva York para realizar algo? —pregunté a lo cual se encogió de hombros y dijo:

—No sé que esperarme de Sylar. Hace tres años que no le leo la mente. Y tenemos órdenes muy claras: Cazarle vivo —Gabriel Gray ya había escapado en dos ocasiones. Una gracias a Hiro Nakamura y otra debido a un fallo en las comunicaciones. El cabrón tenía mucha suerte.

—Tengo un buen presentimiento. Sylar esta muy cerca y le vamos a coger esta vez —prorrumpió Parkman.

**_POV: Gabriel Gray _**

—Tengo un mal presentimiento —exclamó Claire, cuando salimos del coche.

—Son los nervios, ¿vale? Una vez estemos dentro procura relajarte. Yo me ocuparé de todo —dije adelantándome a ella y entrando en el vestíbulo.

El vestíbulo del centro de detención parecía el de un centro comercial. De hecho, estaba creado en un antiguo centro comercial situado a las afueras de Nueva York. Al entrar los guardias, me pidieron la identificación. Yo les di mi seña de identidad, les lancé contra la pared con la telekinesia. Aunque me contuve un poco, para no matarlos. Era como en los viejos tiempos de Sylar. Me marcaba una meta, un objetivo. Y todo lo que estuviera en medio haría bien en quitarse. Desarmé a los guardias con la telekinesia. Sin sus fusiles, ni las pistolas TASER, no tenían tantas ganas de vérselas conmigo. Para cuando todos los guardias quedaron "fuera de servicio" Claire entraba en el vestíbulo un poco molesta.

—¿Podías haber esperado un poco? —me recriminó con los brazos en jarras.

—Habrá más esperándonos —le dije en broma. Aunque ella no le veía la gracia.

—Sin luz se bloquearan las puertas —continué. El plan incluía generar un pulso electromagnético para bloquear las puertas de seguridad. Cuya misión, en teoría, serían atraparnos y facilitar la llegada de refuerzos del exterior. Empecé a generar el impulso, acumulando la energía en torno a la palma de mis manos, que derretiría la red eléctrica de la instalación, así como cualquier circuito eléctrico que estuviese funcionando.

_«Eso incluiría también todas las celdas de confinamiento»_ pensé.

—Apártate cariño —le avisé a Claire. Tras el estallido las luces se apagaron y la débil iluminación de emergencia bañó el vestíbulo. Claire encendió la linterna y de repente pegó un brinco cuando uno de los guardias que debía estar inconsciente le cogió el tobillo. Ella le dio un puntapié en la cabeza

—Perdón —se disculpó mientras se apartaba. Me dirigí a la puerta que conducía al pasillo. Una buena puerta blindada que supondría un obstáculo para cualquiera, pero no para mí. Usando la telekinesia la desgajé y la partí en dos, ante la atónita mirada de Claire. A lo mejor ya no volvía a amenazarme con dejarme durmiendo en el sofá.

Mientras avanzábamos abriendo puertas y haciendo agujeros en las paredes. Me di cuenta de que había menos guardias de los esperados. Se estaban movilizando, reagrupando.

Pero no en la dirección en la que no dirigíamos.

—Están dirigiéndose abajo —le dije a Claire, tras asegurarme de escuchar bien sus pasos a través de los gruesos muros de hormigón—. ¿Estás segura que Nakamura está en la sala Oeste? ¿Y no abajo?

—Sí, estoy segura. La información que me dio _Wireless_ es fiable. Abajo no hay nadie —contestó ella.

Pero al mismo tiempo nos hacíamos la misma pregunta ¿Por qué entonces estaban los de seguridad allí? No había tiempo para contestarla. La última puerta que derribar era la de la celda de Nakamura. Al igual que las otras no supuso problema alguno. Al otro lado estaba Hiro, con cara de susto, mirando alternativamente a Claire y a mí, como si fuésemos un espejismo.

—¿¡Claire!? ¿¡Sylar!? ¿¡Haber venido a rescatarme!? —espetó en un chapucero inglés, presa de la emoción.

—No hay tiempo para cháchara. Coge lo que necesites y nos vamos —contesté en japonés. Claire me miró con desdén. Apenas sabía decir unas cuantas palabras en ese idioma.

—¿Y los otros? —dijo Hiro en japonés.

—Hemos venido sólo a por ti —le respondí también en japonés. Hiro parecía molesto por un momento pero enseguida se le pasó.

—No puedo teletransportarme, el inhibidor durará al menos otras tres horas —respondió esta vez en inglés.

—No te preocupes, por la huida. Tenemos algo de ayuda —exclamó Claire exultante.


	4. Contratiempos

**Capítulo Cuatro:  
"Contratiempos"**

_**POV: DL Hawkins **_

—¡ENVIAD LA AYUDA! —bramó Parkman por el móvil—. Llama a cualquiera que pueda ir hacia allí… ¡aunque sea la guardia montada! Pero que lleguen los refuerzos. ¡YA! —llevábamos un cuarto de hora en un atasco monumental para salir de Queens. Tras haber recibido un aviso de que el centro de detención federal estaba siendo asaltado, la ciudad parecía haberse vuelto loca. Los semáforos no paraban de cambiar, los GPS daban señales equivocadas y los móviles no dejaban de llamar y recibir mensajes. Pero lo más inquietante era que aquella locura electrónica comenzó _justamente después_ de se cortaran las comunicaciones con el centro.

—Los equipos de asalto en helicóptero, no pueden salir —dijo tras colgar el móvil—. Parece que en la torre de control no contestan. ¡Mecagüen…! —termino diciendo—. ¡Es Hana! ¡Hana Gitelman! —aclaró al ver rostro hecho un mar confusión.

_«¿Hana Gitelman? ¿La misma Hana Gitelman que modificó el discurso del presidente para que cantase _Mary tenía una ovejita_»_ pensé.

Matt asintió con la cabeza casi dándose un coscorrón en el salpicadero.

—Hana está colaborando con los asaltantes del complejo. Seguramente ella fue la que ha cortado las comunicaciones. Este no va a ser un buen día. Mis superiores me van a colgar por las pelotas, como esos tipos liberen a los presos que están allí —dijo Parkman acongojado. La buena noticia es que ya estábamos en Nueva York. Tal vez aún se podría remediar. Pero el tiempo pasaba en contra nuestra.

—Sí, el tiempo está en contra nuestra, Hawkins —dijo Parkman leyéndome mis pensamientos por enésima vez—. Para cuando hayamos llegado será demasiado tarde. Se habrán escapado.

Y pensar que hacía menos de una hora, los ánimos eran muy diferentes. Teníamos una pista de Gabriel Gray y una confirmación, si es que se le podía llamar así al reloj, de que había estado allí…

—Sylar —chilló Parkman cortándome el hilo del pensamiento—. Es él. Él está asaltando ahora mismo el centro. Tengo un presentimiento.

—Oye, tú lees los pensamientos, ¿desde cuando tienes presentimientos? —le reprendí.

_«Estás empeñado en pintar a Gray como el lobo del cuento de Caperucita»_ pensé para que me escuchase.

—Además, Gray no conoce a Hana Gitelman.

_**POV: Claire Bennet**_

—Deberías presentarme a tu amigo… ese _Wireless_ —decía Gabriel, mientras yo conducía por la autopista camino al apartamento sin apenas trafico. _Wireless_ me había dicho que me facilitaría la vuelta. Pero no me pensé que pondría la gran manzana patas arriba. Todas las autopistas de salida estaban bloqueadas. Y los vuelos retrasados en todos los aeropuertos y helipuertos debido a una amenaza de huracán.

—Pues la verdad es que no le conozco en persona —contesté encogiéndome de hombros ante la mirada de reproche que me devolvió—. No sé ni siquiera su verdadero nombre —continué—, lo único que sé es que es como nosotros. Y que además es un Hacker.

Gabriel estaba en el asiento del copiloto, moviendo con la cabeza como diciéndome 'Qué loca que estás'. Y Hiro estaba en el asiento trasero, contemplando la otra vía de la autopista que estaba atestada de coches. Parecía concentrado o preocupado por algo. Hasta que al final empezó a hablar. Pero a hablar _en japonés_. Yo no entendía ni una sola palabra, ni de lo que decía Hiro, ni de lo que respondía Gabriel. Hiro estaba claramente enfadado por algo que Gabriel no quería hacer o decir.

—Oye, podéis hablar en cristiano. Yo no leo los subtítulos —les espeté después de un buen rato de conversación.

—No puedo ayudarte, Claire —acabó diciendo Hiro unos segundos después—. Sylar, me estaba contado tu plan.

Aquello no me lo creía. Gabriel le había convencido en japonés de que no aceptase. Estaba empeñado en que era mejor dejar el pasado como estaba.

—Le has puesto en contra del plan, ¿no? —le recriminé a Gabriel mirándole de soslayo, mientras apretaba un poquito más el acelerador de lo normal. Gabriel sostuvo unos segundos la mirada y finalmente se explicó:

—No, no es que Hiro no quiera ayudarnos. Es que no puede. Le han extirpado su poder.

Aquello lo cambiaba todo.

La extirpación quirúrgica consistía en matar las neuronas que activaban los diversos poderes. Sin ellas, el don seguía existiendo, pero no podía manifestarse. Miré a Hiro con el espejo del retrovisor, estaba alicaído. Con el chándal verde pistacho que le habíamos traído para que se quitase el mono de presidiario. No tenía el aspecto tan espectacular, como cuando llevaba el traje de ninja y su espada Kensei.

—Lo importante es que estás bien. Y fuera de esa horrible prisión —dije al poco rato, cuando ya estábamos a una manzana de la plaza Kirby. El plan se había ido al garete. Ya no podíamos cambiar el pasado. Y que yo supiese el don de Hiro era tan insólito como el de Gabriel.

Sólo existía un caso de cada uno.

Pero mientras miraba el rostro de Hiro por el retrovisor, una punzada de remordimiento me atravesaba el corazón. Era una egoísta, no había pensado en lo que Hiro había perdido. ¿Cómo me sentiría yo, si perdiese mi don? Llevaba tanto tiempo sin sentir dolor, verdadero dolor. Que a veces me olvidaba de que otros sí sufrían más que yo.

_**POV: Gabriel Gray**_

Aquello sí que había sido un gran contratiempo. Las dudas que tenía acerca de si era conveniente, o no, cambiar el pasado se habían esfumado. Y Claire estaba claramente decepcionada. Intentaba ocultarlo en su rostro, pero se la notaba tensa y cabreada.

_«Esto no es bueno para su salud»_ pensé mientras entrábamos en el apartamento.

—Te esconderemos aquí todo el tiempo que podamos —le dije a Nakamura en inglés—. Después cada uno cogerá su camino y nos separaremos.

—¿Separarnos? —soltó Claire sorprendida, con los ojos abiertos como platos—. ¿Cómo dices?

—Es más seguro para todos. Te lo aseguro —le respondí tranquilamente—. Si permanecemos juntos nos cogerán.

—Tú eres el primero que nos dices que en los tiempos difíciles, somos más fuertes juntos. Y ahora dices que nos separemos. ¡No hay quien te entienda! —continuó Claire en un tono cada vez más alto. Hiro hizo un ademán de excusarse y murmuró algo que sonó a 'Hambre'. Le señalé la cocina y él se marchó para no estorbar en nuestra conversación.

—No es lo mismo Claire. La NSA1 va a investigar el asalto y si descubren que estás implicada, te van a hacer la vida imposible —le razoné.

—Pensaba que íbamos a estar juntos… —comenzó ella a decir.

—¿A fugarnos juntos? —le contesté con el tono más hiriente que podía sacar en aquel momento. Ella se quedó helada, estupefacta—. Claire, vale, lo hemos pasado bien los dos. Pero de ahí a una relación seria…

Estaba siendo lo más cabrón posible. Ella me tenía que odiar. Era lo mejor. A partir de ahora el plan era que cada uno tuviera su propio camino. Aunque no quería separarme de ella, debía de hacerlo por su propio bien.

_**POV: Hiro Nakamura **_

Mientras me preparaba un sándwich y oía la discusión que había entre Sylar y Claire, me puse a reflexionar. No me había parado a pensar que volvía a ser libre.

Sin poderes, pero libre.

Sin poder tomar las riendas de mi destino, pero libre.

Sin futuro, pero libre.

Sin poder dejar de mirar atrás huyendo, pero libre.

Ahora que lo pensaba, aquello no me parecía para nada libertad.

Atrás había dejado los tiempos en los que había cabalgado junto al gran Takezo Kensei, el héroe de mi infancia. Y la búsqueda de la espada sagrada que había emprendido con Ando. ¿Dónde estaría Ando ahora? Y también había dejado atrás los tiempos en los que había odiado a Sylar por asesinar a Charlie.

Ahora, sí, ahora, el presente, pues debía de empezar a pensar sólo en el presente, me encontraba en la cocina de Claire comiéndome un sándwich de manteca de cacahuete, y oyendo de fondo la discusión entre Claire y Sylar. Mis rescatadores. Me había sorprendido que fuesen pareja, pero es normal que no esté al tanto de las cosas. Llevo dos años en prisión. Ahora, debía de encontrar la manera de volver a Japón. Con mis poderes podría haber llegado en un instante. El inhibidor ya debía de haber terminado su efecto, y sólo con un pensamiento me encontraría en cualquier lugar que conociera.

La verdad es que deseaba estar en cualquier lugar menos aquí, escuchando su discusión. Claire debía de estar a punto de llorar y Sylar quería acabar con su relación antes de que cada uno se fuese por separado. Yo ya había captado sus intenciones, al instante. También había tenido que despedir amargamente a un amor del pasado.

De pronto parecía que las tornas habían cambiado en la discusión. Claire era quien estaba gritándole e insultándole hasta ponerle verde.

Deseé tener la espada Takezo en mis manos otra vez. Sentirme de nuevo como en mi primera batalla en la era Tokugawa. Luchando junto al hombre que me había inspirado de pequeño a ser un héroe. Sí, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas volver a ser el maestro Kendo que había sido.

Hiro Kensei

_**POV: Claire Bennet**_

—Eres un maldito desagradecido, presuntuoso e idiota —la indignación me estaba poniendo confusa y me estaba quedando sin insultos. Gabriel me había estado utilizando durante estos dos meses y no se iba a ir sin que yo me quedara a gusto. Pensé en las noches que habíamos pasado juntos, acurrucados entre las sabanas. En cómo le había querido más que nada en el mundo. Y él me decía que lo nuestro no era en serio. Es verdad que del amor al odio sólo ahí un paso, en aquellos momentos tenía unas ganas tremendas de arrancarle los ojos.

—Espero que te pudras en el infierno, maldito hijo de… —de repente sonó un enorme golpe en la cocina, que me silenció bruscamente. Después unos segundos se oyó un grito procedente de ella.

—¡Ya Ta! —aquello nos dejó helados a los dos. Pensé que le había pasado algo a Hiro. Que se había caído y roto algo. Hasta que el grito volvió a sonar —¡Ya Ta! —pero esta vez era de júbilo, puro júbilo. Tardé unos segundos en comprender que hablaba en japonés "Lo conseguí". Hiro salía de la cocina con la cara totalmente pálida, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su boca manchada de migas de sándwich y algo en las manos.

Ese algo era la Kensei.

La espada que había pertenecido a Takezo.

_**POV: Matt Parkman**_

—¡Conseguido! Hemos llegado al fin —resopló Hawkins cuando llegamos al aparcamiento del centro de detención

_«Sí, al fin. Tarde» _menos mal que Hawkins no podía leerme los pensamientos. La única buena noticia es que la locura informática que había invadido a Nueva York había cesado. Pero eso también era una mala noticia. Hana había parado porque ya no era necesaria su distracción. Y yo apenas tenía ánimos para leer la mente a mi compañero.

—Muestren su identificación —espetó el guardia de seguridad que estaba a la entrada del edificio.

—Agente Parkman. Agencia de Seguridad Nacional. Departamento de Control de Evolucionados —le contesté con voz firme—. Y el Agente Hawkins. —dije acordándome de mi copiloto, cuando DL tosió discretamente.

—¿DCE? —inquirió el guardia con un tonillo sardónico—. ¿Cómo han llegado tan pronto? —aquel tipo me estaba impacientando. Estaba molesto por la idea de nuestro Departamento.

Evolucionados vigilando a Evolucionados.

La mayoría de la gente no le gustaba lo especial, y desde que la prensa acuñara el término "evolucionado" para describirnos, estaban mucho más susceptibles.

—Estábamos en la ciudad… —respondí—. ¿Nos va a dar paso? ¿O quiere que llame a sus superiores?

_«No te pases con el segurata»_ me vino de la mente de DL. Finalmente nos acabó dando el paso. Pero en su cabeza todavía había algunos pensamientos que me incordiaban.

—¿Por qué nos tienen tanta manía? —exploté finalmente al notar que el resto de hombres del equipo de seguridad pensaban de una manera similar. DL me contestó más rápido que su propio pensamiento.

—Yo apostaría que una buena razón es que uno o más de los nuestros les han pateado el trasero esta tarde —dijo en broma, yo no le veía por ningún lado la gracia. Llegamos hasta el jefe del centro de detención y Hawkins empezó con el informe. Apenas prestaba atención a los pensamientos de los dos y menos aún a sus palabras. Estaba distraído y confundido. Esperando que terminase ya el maldito día.

—¿Cuántos eran los asaltantes? —preguntó DL, libreta en mano. El jefe respondió medio abochornado:

—Uno, sólo uno. Eso creemos.

—¿Cuántos agentes agredidos, heridos o muertos? —continuó anotando.

—Once agredidos, ocho aquí en el vestíbulo y tres en los pasillos, todos con heridas leves, salvo uno que tiene heridas más graves. Por fortuna ningún muerto.

_«Sí, suerte, mucha suerte» _pensé distraídamente.

—¿Cuántos presos han logrado escapar? —continuó mi compañero.

—Pues eso es lo más extraño. Sólo ha escapado uno —respondió el jefe. Aquello me sacó de mi ensimismamiento de golpe.

_«¿Uno?»_

—¿Quién era ese preso? —dije de pronto en un tono histriónico que sobresaltó a ambos.

_«Eh… Esto… Preso 271274. Esto Hiro Nakamura»_ me llegó de la mente del jefe, ahora que estaba escuchando.

—Hiro Nakamura —confirmé en voz alta para Hawkins—. Estupendo. Un día redondo.

1**NSA: **siglas de _National Security Agency_. La Agencia de Seguridad Nacional. Una de las oficinas encargadas de la coordinación y defensa de los Estados Unidos.


	5. Cueste lo que cueste

**Capítulo Cinco:  
"Cueste lo que cueste"**

**_POV: Gabriel Gray _**

—¿Hiro? —preguntó Claire, después del shock de ver a Hiro con la espada Kensei. Teniendo en cuenta que esa espada fue destruida cuando le capturaron hace dos años.

—¿Cómo…? ¿Qué…? —intentó articular Claire. Estaba claro que aun seguía en shock. Hiro, por su parte, estaba exultante. No le veía así desde hacía tiempo.

—No he perdido mis poderes. Sólo los tengo adormecidos —dijo en japonés, desenfundando la Kensei.

—Y la Kensei, ¿cómo la has recuperado? —le pregunté en inglés.

—La he sacado de su línea del tiempo —respondió.

—¿Q-Qué? —Claire seguía sin entender aunque lo dijese en inglés.

La verdad es que yo tampoco entendía muy bien lo que acababa de decir. Pero si Hiro podía usar sus poderes, el plan aun estaba en marcha.

—¿Qué ha sido el golpe que hemos oído? —pregunté intrigado mientras iba a la cocina, pensando que había destrozado algo con la espada.

—Me he desmayado durante un instante. Me dolía la cabeza de tanto tiempo sin usar mi poder —Hiro estaba bastante pálido y agotado, rascándose un poco la cabeza donde había tenido la contusión. Seguramente debido al esfuerzo de lo que acababa de hacer. Claire estaba bastante confundida por la expresión que tenía en su precioso rostro.

—¿Pero no te habían quitado tus poderes? —acabó preguntando después de lograr desembrollar su lengua.

**_POV: DL Hawkins_**

—A ver si lo he entendido bien. ¿Le quitasteis sus poderes _haciéndole creer_ que le habíais extirpado sus poderes? —pregunté extrañado por lo que me había dicho Parkman. Mi compañero afirmó postreramente al ver mi expresión desencajada.

—El poder de Hiro Nakamura no podía ser removido por cirugía —explicó Matt—. Pero la evaluación psicológica determinaba que su poder dependía de su estado de ánimo…

—Es decir que le deprimisteis para que perdiera su poder —acabé diciendo, Matt asintió con la cabeza.

_«Es decir que, en cuanto descubra la mentira, será imposible cogerle de nuevo. ¡La madre que lo…!»_ pensé.

—En efecto —contestó a mi pensamiento.

—¿Cómo entraron hasta la celda de Nakamura? —pregunté al jefe del centro, después de ver que el jefe del centro de detención no se pispó de nuestra conversación medio susurrada, medio pensada.

—El asaltante usó la telekinesis para dejar fuera de combate a los agentes que se encontró en el vestíbulo y en el pasillo. Pero no sabemos cómo abrió las puertas. No hay huellas digitales para identificarlo.

—¿Dónde estaban sus hombres cuando entraron en la celda de Nakamura? —pregunté.

—Estaban abajo en el sótano. Seguíamos el protocolo de seguridad establecido —continuó el jefe.

_«¿Por qué abajo?»_ pensé para mí pero mi compañero me cortó la siguiente pregunta que iba a decir.

—Sylar —se empecinó Parkman, suspiré cansado de ver como mi compañero seguía en sus trece—. Sylar es muy capaz de partir en dos un coche con la telekinesia.

_«¡Exageras Parkman!»_ le reproché en mi pensamiento.

—Fue él, además eso explica el apagón. Usó un P.E.M.

_"¿Un qué?"_ le pregunté, que me hablase en cristiano.

—Un estallido de energía que funde todo lo que esté en marcha —se explicó—. Ted, el hombre radiactivo original, podía hacerlo. Y para Sylar eso es un juego de niños.

Un agente herido se dirigió al jefe para hablarle:

—Señor, parece que el asaltante no estaba solo. Smith vio a una mujer que le acompañaba. Dice que le rompió la nariz. —terminó de informar el agente. Parkman no perdía para nada el tiempo y ya estaba andando hacia el agente Casey Z. Smith para "oír" su declaración.

—¿Qué aspecto tenía la mujer? —dijo cogiendo a Smith de los hombros.

—Pues era morena, pelo liso, estatura pequeña… —empezó a farfullar el agente, pero Parkman le cortó de inmediato.

—No, no. Visualice mentalmente a la mujer —le ordenó Parkman.

—Hágalo, mi compañero puede leer la mente —le expliqué a Smith. Al parecer empezó a colaborar, porque Matt parecía concentrado en escrutar la mente del agente. Miraba la cabeza de Smith como si tuviera Rayos X. Y finalmente sacó algo en claro.

—Claire —lo había dicho tan bajo que le había leído más los labios, que oído.

_«¿Claire? ¿Claire Bennet?»_ al parecer el día estaba lleno de sorpresas _«¿Qué demonios pinta Claire con Gray?»_

—Eso me gustaría saber —respondió Parkman soltando al agente Smith—. No sabía que Claire estuviese en Nueva York… Esto, gracias agente Smith —terminó agradeciendo al pobre hombre, que no sabía exactamente cómo había ayudado a la investigación.

—Yo sí lo sabía —dije sorprendiendo a Parkman, algo bastante difícil de hacer—. El año pasado por el día de Acción de Gracias, Noah me invitó a Micah, Niki y a mi a cenar. Claire me contó que estaba estudiando en Nueva York.

—Llama a Noah, pídele la dirección —ordenó velozmente Matt. —Pero no le des a entender que la estamos siguiendo, di cualquier excusa. Si cree que la vamos a capturar intentará protegerla por todos los medios.

_«¿Claire ayudando a escapar a un delincuente?» _la idea no me gustaba para nada. Pero teníamos que continuar con la investigación costase lo que costase.

**_POV: Claire Bennet_**

_«Había que continuar con el plan, costase lo que costase» _pensaba mientras me intentaba quitar de la mente, la discusión que habíamos tenido Gabriel y yo. Debíamos poner a salvo a Hiro, todo el tiempo que pudiéramos, hasta que tuviese fuerzas para el viaje.

—Preparad las cosas —comencé a decir sin mirar a los ojos a Gabriel—. Nos iremos de la ciudad en cuanto estemos listos. A un lugar tranquilo a ser posible.

Aún sentía ganas tremendas de gritarle y tirarle de los pelos. Hiro y Gabriel se pusieron manos a la obra rápidamente mientras hablaban algo en japonés. No lograba entender mucho, hasta que distinguí mi nombre entre las frases y comprendí que estaban hablando de nuestra relación. Yo mientras me mordía los labios de rabia por no saber lo que decían. No entendía la actitud de Gabriel. Esta mañana mientras me estaba preparando el desayuno, parecía que quería que nuestra relación avanzase.

Y ahora me trataba de la manera menos considerada posible.

_«¡Hombres, no hay quien los entienda!»_

Estábamos a punto de terminar de empacar las mochilas, cuando el timbre del móvil me sobresaltó. Había un mensaje de SMS nuevo. Rezaba así: "La DCE está tras vuestra pista, iros ya del apartamento" enviado por WIRELESS.

La NSA iba al apartamento en aquellos instantes.

—¡Tenemos que largarnos, ahora! —grité a pleno pulmón, Gabriel ya se había puesto en marcha y estaba sacando algo de las mochilas.

—Plan B. ¿Recuerdas? —dijo al tiempo que sacaba los arneses.

—¿Plan B? —preguntó Hiro un tanto extrañado.

—Vuelo sin motor —le expliqué.

Por la cara que puso Hiro, tampoco estaba muy entusiasmado con la idea, observaba disgustado cómo Gabriel se ponía los arneses de amarre. De pronto se paró en seco atendiendo al silencio.

—¡Ya están aquí! ¡No hay tiempo para el arnés! —increpó Gabriel, iba a coger a Hiro por la cintura cuando este le frenó y cogió el brazo de Gabriel y el mío.

—Ni lo pienses —se opuso en japonés, aunque lo entendí perfectamente en su mirada. De pronto ya no estábamos en el apartamento, sino al aire libre en medio de lo que parecía una plaza.

La NSA llegaría tarde.

**_POV: Matt Parkman _**

—¡Ya hemos llegado tarde! —dije mientras junto a los agentes de asalto entrábamos en el apartamento. No había rastro de ellos. Parecía que se habían esfumado. Esfumado no, teletrasportado. Ahora podían hallarse al otro lado del mundo. Y para cuando movilizásemos otro grupo de asalto, estarían en un tercero distinto. Lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera había podido estar cerca para oír la mente de Nakamura. Al menos así tendría una pista. Un teléfono móvil estaba sobre el sofá, con un mensaje de texto reciente les había alertado.

—Maldita sea —exclamé pensando en Hana Gitelman, Alias _Wireless_. Ella era más escurridiza que el propio Nakamura. Mandé al equipo de rastros que examinase el lugar. Quería tener todas las evidencias posibles que implicasen a Claire con Sylar. Claire y Sylar ¿Qué había movido a Claire a hacer una estupidez como esa? Podía acabar en la cárcel una buena temporada. Siempre había querido volver a tener una vida normal, como antes de descubrir su poder. Y podía decirse que lo había conseguido.

Y sin embargo, había ayudado a Sylar a ocultarse y a Hiro a fugarse. Era evidente que Hiro era el nexo de unión entre ambos. Sylar y Hiro habían sido aliados una vez en la liberación de unos presos. Claire había ayudado a Sylar a frenar a Peter Petrelli. Además, Hiro y Claire eran conocidos.

Y aun así parecía que algo no encajaba del todo.

Seguramente ahora estarían separándose, cada uno por su lado. Hiro sería imposible de capturar ahora que estaba recuperando fuerzas. Sylar era un veterano y nunca perdía los nervios por muy próximo que estrechara el cerco sobre él y no tenía ningún punto débil. Claire era sin duda la más fácil de cazar, cometería algún error básico y la arrestaríamos a su debido tiempo.

Resultaba ridículo que tuviera por hija, hija adoptiva pero mi hija, a un buscapersonas viviente. Molly Parkman podía encontrar a cualquiera en cualquier lugar. Si pudiese usar su poder, claro. Era una evolucionada menor de edad. Y tenía totalmente prohibido usar su poder, el tratamiento inhibidor se lo impedía. Cuando llegase a la mayoría de edad, la DCE evaluaría su caso. Yo contaba los años, meses y días para que llegase ese momento.

No es que quisiera utilizar el poder de Molly. Pero algunos prófugos eran demasiado escurridizos.

Hawkins estaba inspeccionando el trabajo del equipo de rastros. Era un buen agente, por eso lo había recomendado personalmente. Aunque en el pasado había cometido algunos delitos, quería realmente enderezarse por el buen camino. También su hijo Micah era evolucionado menor de edad. Por lo que teníamos mucho en común. Y ahora que lo pensaba, Noah también había tenido a una hija adolescente de dieciséis años con poderes, que no paraba de darle problemas.

—Lo siento, Claire, pero eres una fugitiva —dije en voz alta para mí mismo. Hawkins volvía de hablar con los de rastros y llevaba una bolsita de pruebas en la mano.

—Esto lo han encontrado en la papelera del baño. No te lo vas a creer —dijo tendiéndome la prueba. Al parecer había encontrado el punto débil de Sylar. Ahora estaba todo bastante más claro.

**_POV: Gabriel Gray_**

Estaba claro que nos encontrábamos en una especie de plaza o anfiteatro. Aunque me sonaba demasiado familiar. Nakamura se había desplomado y estaba un poco más pálido. Mientras tanto, Claire le daba un poco de aire con mi bloc de dibujos para que se recuperaba.

Al parecer a Nakamura no le gustaba volar de paquete, le iba más su método. Ese lugar me recordaba algo, pero no sabía el qué. Era muy extraña la sensación de no poder acordarse de algo. Desde que había asesinado a Charlie Andrews pocas veces me pasaba.

—¿Dónde estamos? —pregunté a Claire que seguía abanicando a Nakamura—. ¿O cuando estamos? —añadí preocupado.

Claire miró a su alrededor y dio signos de haber reconocido el lugar al instante. Su corazón parecía latir con más rapidez aun. Me devolvió el bloc de dibujo bruscamente, lanzándomelo inopinadamente.

—Tengo que comprobar una cosa —atajó simplemente y sin dar ninguna explicación más entró por una puerta que conducía al interior del edificio contiguo. Yo alternaba la vista entre Nakamura, el bloc y la puerta por la que se había marchado Claire a toda prisa.

Nakamura no parecía que corriese un peligro inmediato, así que decidí ir en busca de Claire para pedirle explicaciones por su comportamiento. Estaba enfadada conmigo, lo entendía, pero aquello no era nada normal. Al entrar en el edificio, descubrí porqué me era tan familiar. Era el instituto Unión Wells de Odessa. El lugar donde Sylar había intentado matar a Claire. No, el lugar donde yo había intentado matar a Claire.

Oí el latido de su corazón, y sus sollozos, marcándome el camino como un faro hasta el vestuario de las animadoras. Cuando llegué hasta ella estaba llorando a lágrima viva.

—Aquí es donde murió Jackie —señaló una taquilla. Me acordé de aquella noche. De cómo había planeado acabar con la heroína local de Odessa. Jackie Wilcox. No me esperaba que ella no fuese mi verdadero objetivo. Claire estaba hundida, llorando debido al torrente de recuerdos de aquella noche. Cómo había visto morir a una persona a manos de un monstruo. Yo.

**_POV: Claire Bennet_**

Los recuerdos de aquella noche, me golpeaban en las sienes. Con un dolor como hacía tiempo que no sentía. No había vuelto a pensar en lo que sucedió desde hacía cinco años y ahora me encontraba otra vez frente a él. Sintiéndome tan indefensa como entonces. Habían pasado muchas cosas desde entonces, y me había convencido a mí misma que el hombre que más quería en este mundo no era ese monstruo que había vislumbrado entonces.

—Aquí nos conocimos —le dije entre lagrimeo y lagrimeo—. No quiero recordar el pasado. Pero he de hacerlo —me disponía a contarle lo que sentía y no iba a pararme hasta que terminara—. He conocido lo peor de ti. Y también lo mejor de ti. Te he amado y te he odiado más de lo que me hubiese gustado —continué cuando recuperé la voz—. No quiero separarme de ti aunque me muera —pensé que era el lugar y el momento más inadecuado para decirlo, pero no podía dar vuelta atrás—. Y menos aún, cuando vamos a tener un hijo.


	6. Frío, frío

**Capítulo Seis:  
"Frío, frío"**

**_POV: DL Hawkins _**

_«Claire Bennet embarazada de Gabriel Gray» _pensaba mientras miraba, una y otra vez, aquella bolsa de pruebas en la que había un test de embarazo positivo. Era una conjetura apresurada. A lo mejor el padre era otro. ¿Qué digo, a lo mejor? Sea como fuere, a Noah le dará un patatús al oír la noticia. Parkman por su parte veía aquello con muy buen humor.

—Caperucita Roja y el Lobo Feroz se acabaron rejuntando —se burló retomando el comentario que había hecho sobre Gray anteriormente—. Parece que los cuentos clásicos se modernizan.

—No puede ser que estén juntos —declaré categóricamente—. Tiene que ser una confusión —estábamos saliendo del apartamento, los de rastros ya habían terminado toda su labor. Y volvíamos al centro de detención para seguir recogiendo migas de pan…

—¿Por qué te gustan tanto los cuentos infantiles? —saltó Parkman, después de leerme la mente.

—Mi madre me contaba esos cuentos de pequeño. En cambio yo le leía comics a Micah —le respondí, desviando la mirada a la carretera.

_«Los cuentos me gustan, ¿vale?»_ pensé, mientras giraba en la siguiente salida para llegar a la autopista.

—Yo espero que esos dos estén liados, hará más fácil la misión —vaticinó Parkman—. Un bebé les dificultará su huida.

_«Oye… ¿Desde cuándo te has convertido en un mamonazo de primera?»_ le dije extraoficialmente. Leer los pensamientos también tenía que acarrear sus desventajas. Estuvo callado un rato, no sé si molesto por mi comentario o pensando en cual era su siguiente movimiento a la hora de capturar a esa panda. Pero no volvió a hablar hasta que llegamos al vestíbulo del centro de detención.

—Quiero que te quede clara una cosa. Olvídate de que conoces a Claire Bennet. Olvídate de que trabajaste junto a Nakamura y Sylar en el pasado. Olvídate de esos sentimentalismos —era la primera vez que me daba un sermón, aunque era mi superior, nunca había hecho uso de su posición—. Claire, la misma pequeña Claire… —dijo tras leer mi mente—… ahora es una fugitiva.

Era difícil trabajar para un tipo como Parkman, podía ver tus dudas en tu mente como si estuvieran escritas en tu frente.

_«No creo que pueda olvidarme del pasado…» _pensé en respuesta _«…pero sabes que haré lo que es correcto» _continué. Al parecer le bastó con esa respuesta. Pues empezamos a dirigirnos al interior del centro. Solo que en vez de ir hacia la celda de Nakamura, como había supuesto que haríamos. Nos dirigíamos al sótano, doóde se agruparon las fuerzas de seguridad tras la entrada en el vestíbulo.

—Cuando Sylar entró vapuleando a todos en el vestíbulo se activó la alarma roja —explicó viendo mis preguntas—. Y, siguiendo el protocolo, montaron la defensa en torno al objetivo más importante —aquello me pilló por sorpresa. Había alrededor de dos docenas de presos, algunos con poderes bastante peligrosos en los pisos superiores.

_«¿Quién demonios se hallaba en el sótano?»_

—Ahora lo veras —contestó a mi muda pregunta.

Pasamos varios controles de seguridad, mientras mi impaciencia iba en aumento. Repasando mentalmente la lista de presos del DCE que fuesen más peligrosos. No había muchos, y su localización siempre era un secreto. Pero para Parkman no existían los secretos. Probablemente supiese quién era el preso por el jefe de seguridad o por los guardias.

—Frío, frío —dijo Parkman juguetonamente. Antes de que pudiese replicar teníamos que pasar el último control de seguridad—. Arremángate el brazo —añadió Parkman mientras sacaba una jeringuilla hipodérmica preparada con el inhibidor.

—¿Qué demonios significa esto? ¿Por qué la inyección? —le pregunté.

Yo odiaba las agujas.

—Por seguridad —contestó secamente el guardia que estaba en el puesto. Apenas dolió el pinchazo, tenía mucha experiencia poniendo inyecciones.

También Parkman recibió su inyección, eso quería decir que era libre de pensar en lo que quisiera. Al menos era un alivio. Al cruzar la última puerta me encontré con algo bastante chocante. Había un operario que vigilaba una serie de máquinas. Como las de los hospitales que miden el pulso, la tensión, etc. Pero no había preso alguno.

—Bienvenido agente Parkman. Nuestro paciente sigue en buen estado —dijo el operario que ni siquiera se molestó en dirigirme la mirada.

_«¿Paciente?»_

—¿No ha habido ningún cambio? —preguntó Parkman nervioso—. ¿No ha notado el alboroto de arriba?

El operario se percató de mi presencia por primera vez y miró a Parkman con una mirada interrogativa, después respondió al ver que asentía.

—Sigue igual que siempre. Durmiendo y fresquito —hizo una pausa para comerse un trozo de sándwich que tenía encima de la mesa y después de quitarse la migas de su barbilla, añadió—. La verdad es que mi trabajo es la mar de aburrido.

—Escucha, ¿qué hacemos aquí? —me había olvidado de que Parkman no podía leerme la mente, por lo que mis preguntas las tenía que formular en voz alta. Parkman echó un vistazo a una cámara de seguridad mientras utilizaba los controles para enfocar algo en ella.

—Sylar mató a muchas personas en el pasado —empezó a decir—. Pero del único crimen que no se le puede culpar es el de matar a Peter Petrelli —enfocó finalmente la cámara de seguridad.

Yo no entendía que estaba queriendo decir hasta que me percaté de la imagen de la pantalla. Mostraba un tubo de acero parecido a una cacerola enorme de más de metro y medio de altura, con una tapa de cristal a un lado que mostraba el interior. En el interior parecía haber hielo o algo congelado. Pero en lo que mis ojos se quedaron fijos fue en el letrero inferior, donde había enfocado Parkman.

—Peter Petrelli —leí lo que rezaba el letrero—. ¿El mismo Peter que casi estalla en el Central Park?

—Sí. Te presento de nuevo a Peter Petrelli. O, mejor dicho, los restos de Peter Petrelli.

—¿Qué quieres decir con 'los restos'?

Parkman se sentó en una de las butacas al tiempo que con un gesto pedía al operario que abandonase la suya, me la prestase y se fuese de la habitación. Yo me senté casi mecánicamente, mientras intentaba digerir aquello. Según las autoridades Peter Petrelli llevaba muerto más de cuatro años. Desde que Gabriel Gray y Claire Bennet consiguieron pararlo e impedir que explotase por segunda vez.

Una segunda vez muy distinta de la primera.

Peter quería destruir la ciudad entera, voluntariamente. La razón por la cual iba a hacerlo no quedó muy clara. Sólo la conocían tres personas: Hiro Nakamura, Claire Bennet y Matt Parkman. Las tres personas que le habían acompañado en su búsqueda de la verdad. En la búsqueda de los asesinos de su hermano. Y los testimonios de esas tres personas eran secreto de sumario.

—Veras, para que entiendas lo que te estoy a punto de contar, tengo que remontarme al día del asesinato del congresista Petrelli. Sylar se acababa de enfrentar la noche anterior a Peter en el apartamento de este. Y cuando llegó hasta Washington era muy tarde. Poco tiempo después me encontré con él y me explicó que había una amenaza que nos afectaba a todos. Algo que supondría la extinción de todos nosotros.

—El virus Shanti —dije, eso era al menos una cosa que tenía clara. El virus que Sylar, Niki y yo fuimos a destruir a la planta de Pharmatech en Montana. Pero que no pudimos evitar su propagación.

—Sí, el virus Shanti. Su nombre viene de Shanti Suresh, la primera paciente con la enfermedad —explicó—. Pero el virus fue extraído de otra persona. Molly Walker, mi hija.

Aquello sí que no lo sabía, siempre había pensado que el origen del virus era su paciente cero.

—Vi en la mente de Sylar, que decía la verdad y tuve que ayudarle. Había pintado el exterminio y tres cuadros suyos eran la clave para evitarlo. En ellos aparecían la muerte de diversas personas, la de Nathan primero, después Claire y por último la suya propia.

—¿Su propia muerte? —pregunté sobresaltado.

—Sí, si podía evitar la muerte de Nathan y Claire, también podría evitar la suya —explicó Parkman y continuó con el relato—. Había pintado la muerte de Claire y tenía que descubrir el sitio donde se había escondido. Así que me extorsionó para conseguir la dirección —se calló unos instantes debido a la emoción del recuerdo—. Me dio a elegir o bien convencía a Molly de que buscase a Claire, o bien mataría a Molly para obtener su poder.

Ahora entendía bastante mejor el resentimiento de Matt hacia Gabriel.

—Bueno, encontramos a Claire en California, justo antes de que intentaran secuestrarla —continuó Parkman.

—Espera, ¿cómo que secuestrarla? ¿Quién iba a secuestrar a Claire y por qué? —le repliqué.

—La NSA quería secuestrarla para hacer chantaje a la familia Petrelli —contestó Parkman—. Déjame terminar de contarlo, lo entenderás todo al final —me callé como pude las ganas de hacer más preguntas—. Tras evitar el secuestro, la llevé a un lugar seguro. A Las Vegas donde tú y Niki os tenías que haber ocupado de vigilarla. Mientras que Sylar y yo íbamos a Nueva York a buscar a Peter.

Esa parte sí la conocía, Parkman y Gray nos habían dejado a cargo de la pequeña Claire. El único problema es que la mocosa se había escapado a la primera de cambio a Nueva York para ver a Peter Petrelli. Matt continuó con el relato sin atender a mi rostro apesadumbrado por la culpa.

—Cuando llegamos a Nueva York, Peter había reencontrado a Hiro, el cual había estado en el Japón del siglo XVII.

_«Esa frase me hubiera sonado extraña hace cinco años» _pensé mientras Matt continuaba.

—Pero Peter sólo quería pensar en buscar al culpable del asesinato. Así que decidí ayudarle junto con Hiro. Sylar en cambio tomó otro camino.

—Se fue a Las Vegas y nos pidió su ayuda —dije al fin. La palabra _pedir_ no era la más exacta. Pues lo suyo no era la sutileza—. Encontramos la planta de Pharmatech después de seguir algunos de sus cuadros. Pero el virus no se localizaba allí. Habíamos llegado tarde.

—El virus estaba en manos de la NSA —hizo un ademán de callarme la pregunta que iba brotar de mis labios—. Mientras Peter, Hiro y yo investigábamos el asesinato de Nathan descubrimos cosas muy importantes. Al parecer el virus lo desarrolló Pharmatech, que era una parte de "La Compañía", la misma compañía de Linderman y los demás. Cuando se deshizo toda su estructura, mucha información sobre la gente como nosotros acabó en los servicios de inteligencia. Entre esa información estaba el virus Shanti. Y después de descubrir el origen de la explosión de Nueva York, los servicios de inteligencia decidieron que era mejor un ataque preventivo.

No me podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

_«¿La gente para la que trabajo intentó exterminarnos?»_

Pero Parkman continuó su perorata:

—Al parecer cierto político estaba al tanto de dicha operación.

—¿Petrelli? ¿Nathan Petrelli? —pregunté sorprendido.

—Exacto. A Nathan lo mataron para enterrar el asunto. Y querían secuestrar a Claire para acallar cualquier información. E iban matar a Sylar para eliminar cualquier relación.

—¿Matar a Sylar? ¿Por qué?

—Sylar era la clave para identificar a las víctimas. El virus actuaría sólo en aquellos que tuviesen habilidades. Si no existía ninguna relación aparente, si no existía la lista de Chandra Suresh. El Centro de Control de Enfermedades no lo consideraría una epidemia. Habríamos muerto todos, absolutamente todos, y nadie se habría enterado nunca de nuestra existencia.

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espina dorsal sólo de pensarlo, mientras miraba la pantalla en la que aparecía Petrelli congelado.

—¿Por eso Peter intentó explotar? —pregunté, no queriendo saber la respuesta.

—Por eso y por venganza. Habíamos hecho un largo camino buscando las respuestas. Y nos habíamos llevado un fiasco. Si Peter hubiera explotado a ras de suelo, habría matado el virus. Se sentía responsable y decidió proseguir con el plan de Linderman. Pintarnos a todos nosotros como villanos y que no se olvidaran de que una vez existimos —se paró al tiempo que hacía zoom con el control de la cámara—. Pero se enfrentó a Sylar y a Claire y acabó ahí dónde le ves.

_«Sylar había salvado la ciudad, pero no sabía qué le había impulsado a Peter a cometer esa locura» _pensé, meneando la cabeza de incredulidad.

—¿Pero por qué me cuentas todo esto? —inquirí.

—Porque verás, ahora sabes algo que te mantendrá realmente seguro. Un sucio secreto del estado —dijo poniendo énfasis en la última parte de la frase, mientras yo me quedaba atónito—. Esto es lo que nos ha salvado a ti, a mí, e incluso a Claire de acabar muertos —miró la cámara de seguridad en la que se mostraba a Peter—. El DCE, las leyes de regulación, el registro de evolucionados, el desarrollo del inhibidor, los centros de detención. Todo ello se ha creado para evitar nuestra extinción. Y todo ello se lo debemos a que Sylar paró a este cubito de hielo —señaló a la imagen de la pantalla.

Al parecer el pasado no estaba tan enterrado como yo pensaba.


	7. Nada es Imposible

**Capítulo Siete:  
"Nada es Imposible"**

**_POV: Claire Bennet_**

—Y menos aún, cuando vamos a tener un hijo —le revelé a Gabriel, mientras rememoraba en aquel lugar el funesto pasado de nuestro primer encuentro. Por fin, se lo había dicho. Llevaba una semana queriendo encontrar el lugar y el momento. Pero el plan de liberar a Nakamura siempre se colaba en nuestra conversación. Le quería mucho, pero no del modo en el que aman los recién enamorados. Yo sabía, lo sabía con toda certeza, que él era mejor persona a mi lado. Que yo completaba su persona y él la mía. Pero llegaba a quererlo tanto que incluso temía descubrir los límites de aquel amor.

No quería saber si seguiría amándole aunque volviera a matar.

Aunque volviera a ser Sylar.

Me esperaba que Gabriel se quedará sorprendido, asustado o cualquier otra cosa. En cambio parecía tranquilo y sereno. O bien estaba en _shock_, un _shock_ muy extraño. O bien no me había oído con tanto lloriqueo. Me enjuagué las lágrimas y repetí más firmemente:

—¿Me has oído? Espero un hijo nuestro.

—Lo sé —contestó lacónicamente Gabriel, me levantó lentamente del suelo y me abrazó en torno a sus brazos.

_«¿Cómo que lo sabes? Es imposible»_

Era imposible que pudiera oír el latido del bebé porque aun no lo tenía. Entonces ¿Cómo lo sabía?

—¿Cómo…? —empecé a preguntar pero él se adelantó a mi curiosidad. Sacó del bloc de dibujo una hoja bastante arrugada y me la tendió. Me quité las últimas lágrimas con la manga de la blusa. Y vi el dibujo que había delante de mí. Lo reconocí al instante. Gabriel lo había dibujado un día antes de nuestro primer beso. Y en el aparecíamos los dos juntos abrazados en la noche de luna llena, besándonos tiernamente.

—No sabía que aún guardases este dibujo —me tragué unas pocas lágrimas que se escurrían por la garganta.

—Mira por detrás de la hoja —dijo girándola. En el reverso había dibujado otra pintura. Y se me quitaron las lágrimas de golpe. En ella aparecía yo tendida en la cama de un hospital, con algo en las manos. Algo que tenía una cabecita y manitas.

Nuestro bebe.

Pero de pronto se me ocurrió algo espantoso. ¿Cuándo había hecho esta pintura? ¿Antes de empezar nuestra relación? ¿Después? ¿Todo lo nuestro era un engaño, un plan maquinalmente orquestado?

Estaba aterrada.

—¿Cu-cuándo hiciste esto…? —exclamé con un hilo de voz. Gabriel vio en mis ojos el miedo y comprendió mis temores.

—No tengas miedo. Lo hice ayer —me respondió—. Bueno, antesdeayer, mejor dicho —miró su sempiterno reloj—. Cuando volviste de la compra me pillaste comenzándolo y lo terminé mientras te duchabas.

Aun seguía agitada por la mezcla de emociones que tenía en mi interior. Podía soportar todo el dolor físico imaginable pero mi punto débil siempre era la duda. Sabía que él decía la verdad, nunca había sido buen mentiroso conmigo. Pero seguía teniendo dudas.

—Y sabiéndolo, ¿querías que nos separáramos? ¿Era verdad eso que decías de que lo nuestro no era en serio? —le dije en un tono de reproche glacial.

A Gabriel le pilló por sorpresa mi cambio de humor. Siempre se quedaba estupefacto de ver cómo pasaba del más puro enfado a la alegría y viceversa. Parecía que no supiese qué demonios contestar sin parecer un imbécil. Lo cual era.

—No quiero separarme de ti —dijo después de unos segundos sin habla—. Pero es lo mejor para ti.

_«¡Maldita sea!»_

Seguía con su monserga.

Me conocía lo bastante bien para saber que odiaba que opinasen sobre lo que era mejor para mí.

—No pienso separarme de ti, hasta que terminemos con la misión —exclamé en un tono firme, sin temor a su réplica—. Después ya hablaremos de qué es lo mejor para los tres. Tú, nuestro hijo y yo.

Pareció que iba a responderme, pero finalmente agitó la cabeza como diciendo "No puedo contigo". Y me quedé observando la pintura en la cual aparecía nuestro bebé. Parecía que faltase algo, pero no sabía el qué.

—Espero que tenga tu sonrisa —deseó después de un rato, cuando se me escapó una sonrisa debido a la imagen.

—Yo espero que tenga tus ojos —dije tras mirarle fijamente. Pensé que aquel era uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida.

—Yo, en cambio, espero que no herede vuestros modales —escuchamos una tercera e inesperada voz al fondo del pasillo. Era Hiro, el cual tenía manchado el chándal por haberse quedado tumbado en el hormigón. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado escuchando la conversación? ¿Cuánto tiempo le habíamos dejado tirado en el suelo, inconsciente?

Nos habíamos olvidado completamente de él.

—Bueno, enhorabuena por el bebé —dijo al ver que ninguno de los dos le dábamos una disculpa—. Y ahora que os habéis reconciliado. ¿Podemos seguir con el plan?

Hiro estaba mosqueado y estaba pensándose seriamente la amistad que tenía con ambos.

—¿Te sientes con fuerzas para hacer el viaje? —preguntó Gabriel después de unos instantes.

Hiro negó con la cabeza.

—No creo que pueda viajar en el tiempo —exclamó seguidamente con los hombros echados para adelante—. Podría sufrir algo peor que un mareo. Tal vez dentro de unos meses.

—¿Meses? —solté de forma abrupta.

El plan no podía sostenerse tanto tiempo. Había esperado que Hiro estuviese recuperado más pronto, mucho más pronto. Pensaba que con unos días bastaban.

—Sí, meses. Pero creo que puedo hacer otra cosa —dijo mientras alzaba la espada Kensei—. Si no puedo llegar hasta el pasado. Haré que el pasado llegue hasta mí.

—¿Cómo? —preguntamos a la vez Gabriel y yo.

**_POV: Matt Parkman _**

Peter Petrelli.

Siempre volvíamos al mismo punto. Peter Petrelli. Cuando la primera explosión amenazó con destruir media Nueva York. Fue por que Peter apenas tenía control sobre sus habilidades. En cambio cuando la segunda explosión, que no ocurrió por fortuna, amenazó con volatilizar la ciudad entera y gran parte del estado. Fue porque Peter tenía mucho control sobre sus habilidades.

—No lo entiendo —acabó por decir Hawkins mientras miraba la pantalla de la cámara de video—. ¿Dónde esta Peter? —preguntó al ver más de cerca los controles.

—En una cámara acorazada a cuarenta metros bajo tierra —dije, mientras recordaba los motivos que habían impulsado a Peter a iniciar una guerra abierta—. Está aislado de cualquiera como nosotros. Nada, ni nadie, puede acercársele.

—¿Pero está muerto? —pregunto DL intrigado.

Esa era una pregunta que siquiera yo sabía contestar.

—No tiene pulso, ni respiración, ni digestión —hice haciendo una pausa para examinar el control de la temperatura que marcaba OK a 80ºK[1]. La cámara estaba aislada, por lo que el apagón de antes no le había afectado—. Pero sus células siguen vivas, sigue teniendo pensamiento y no se pudre. Está en un estado de ensoñación permanente.

—Eso es imposible —sentenció Hawkins.

—DL tu atraviesas objetos y yo leo pensamientos. Y los de allí arriba hacen cosas igual de "imposibles" —le contesté—. Nada es imposible y menos para él —dije volviendo de nuevo la cámara hacia Peter.

—Pero, ¿por qué está congelado? Quiero decir ¿No podrían haberse desecho de este polo? —prorrumpió después de un rato.

—El problema es que técnicamente aún está vivo. Si se descongelase, regeneraría los tejidos y volvería a vivir. Por lo que no se le puede castigar sin un juicio. Pero como es un gran riesgo descongelarlo. Se ha preferido dejarlo así —contesté en el tono más pragmático que pude.

—Es decir que por un tecnicismo, se va a quedar helado —dijo medio en broma, DL. Mi compañero intentaba digerir aquello como podía pero aún teníamos tiempo para seguir hablando, hasta que se pasase el efecto del inhibidor. No le había traído aquí para enseñarle sólo los restos de Peter Petrelli.

—Voy a por Sylar —le dije, él asintió aunque no entendía a qué me estaba refiriendo exactamente—. Y necesito tu ayuda —no me hacía falta leerle la mente para saber más o menos qué se estaba preguntando.

—¿No pensarás…? —comenzó a decir, pero yo asentí. DL se aproximó casi a un palmo y empezó a hablar bajito.

—Si te pillan quitándole el inhibidor a Molly, se te va a caer el pelo —dijo casi el susurro—. Y no hablo de perder el trabajo. Sino de acabar en la cárcel y perder su custodia.

—Lo sé —contesté en un tono normal. Le había llevado hasta esa cámara porque estaba completamente aislada. Ni si quiera Hana Gitelman podía entrar allí por medios informáticos—. Pero ahora es el momento justo. Están todavía juntos lo intuyo. Y Hana Gitelman les habrá perdido la pista igual que nosotros.

—¿Y cómo explicamos la información de su localización, una inspiración divina? —ironizó Hawkins todavía en susurros.

—Eso son sólo detalles menores —dije señalando la cámara de vigilancia de Petrelli. Teníamos las espaldas cubiertas—. Iremos los dos solos a por Sylar. Lo neutralizaremos y ya está.

—¿Solos? ¿Neutralizarle? Es imposible —determinó pero se calló la boca al recordar lo que le había dicho antes "Nada es imposible".

—Necesito tu palabra —dije, y era verdad, en aquel momento tendría su palabra y sólo su palabra—. Sé lo importante que es para ti.

DL estaba dividido entre dos ideas que no le gustaban. O bien se chivaba a la NSA, y él no era un chivato. O bien me ayudaba y se convertía en cómplice. Decidió por la tercera opción, me ayudaría y a la vez intentaría hacerme que entrara en razón y que abandonase la búsqueda.

—Tienes mi palabra, Parkman. Pero antes será mejor que durmiésemos un poco. Llevamos 24 horas seguidas despiertos. Estoy que me caigo de sueño.

**_POV: Gabriel Gray _**

Me había levantado, sin hacer apenas ruido, intentando no despertar a Claire. Siempre tenía la costumbre de abrazar algo mientras dormía, ya fuese un osito de peluche o la almohada que dejé en mi lugar. Hiro había hecho el primer turno de guardia, mientras afilaba la Kensei con sumo cuidado. Según él había dormido a pierna suelta en la prisión, y en el suelo de hormigón.

—¿Sigue durmiendo? —preguntó en la lengua nipona.

—Sí, cuando coge el sueño parece un lirón —respondí. Habíamos tenido bastante suerte al encontrar un refugio. La Papelera Primatech, dónde yo había acabado preso cinco años antes, estaba abandonada. No me gustaba los recuerdos que me inspiraba. Pero aún quedaban algunos restos de comidas en conserva y mantas. Restos de las cosas que utilizaban para mantener sus capturas. Aquello no era ningún motel, pero al menos tenía techo.

—Aun no tengo sueño —exclamó al ver que yo me había acomodado para hacer el cambio de guardia. A Hiro siempre que le molestaba algo, o lo preocupaba un asunto se le reflejaba en la cara. Y ahora estaba poniendo esa misma cara.

—¿Te pasa algo? —le pregunté después de un rato de incómodo silencio. Él tardó bastante en contestar, como queriendo medir las palabras justas.

—Después de este favor, estamos en paz —dijo, recordándome el hecho de que no éramos amigos, sino aliados. Habíamos trabajado juntos varias veces. Él me había debido favores y yo a él. Pero nunca olvidaría, y menos ahora que estábamos tan cerca, que una vez había matado a una camarera de Midland en Texas llamada Charlie Andrews.

—Mañana al mediodía, lo haré —añadió Nakamura.

El plan había cambiado bastante desde el original. La idea había sido que Nakamura visitara a Peter el día antes del atentado. El día en el que se encontró con Sylar, conmigo, en su apartamento. Aquel encuentro había sido un desastre. Peter no quiso colaborar conmigo en el pasado porque no me creyó.

Era comprensible, la última vez que nos habíamos visto, yo intenté matarle. En teoría con la colaboración de Petrelli, podría impedir el atentado y más tarde el intento de secuestro de Claire. Y finalmente con la ayuda de los demás, podría acabar destruyendo el virus Shanti.

—Gracias —le dije a Nakamura—, por todo.

Sí, tenía que agradecerlo mucho. Él me había parado una vez, en la plaza Kirby. Y más tarde, aguantándose las ganas de vengarse, colaboró conmigo para hacer lo correcto. Me había enseñado bastante de lo que significaba el honor y el orgullo. Y del perdón y la redención. Sabía que no me había perdonado por mis crímenes. Y tenía el consuelo de que si alguna vez volvía a ser Sylar, él no dudaría en absoluto en rebanarme el cuello.

Se levantó del suelo y enfundó la katana. Y me dio la espalda sin decir una palabra más. No es que me esperase alguna palabra de amistad. Nadie olvidaría nunca mis pecados, los pecados cometidos por Sylar. Pero justo cuando estaba en el umbral de la puerta se giró y me dijo:

—Cuando todo esto acabe, harías bien en desaparecer —no había ningún brillo de amenaza en sus ojos—. Si estás junto a Claire, sólo le traerás disgustos —al parecer Hiro y yo estábamos de acuerdo en una cosa.

Me quedé haciendo guardia, oyendo con sumo cuidado hasta el más mínimo ruido, desde las ratas que se arrastraban en los rincones, hasta las pequeñas goteras, sin ninguna pizca de sueño. Últimamente apenas dormía, las pesadillas me impedían dormir, pesadillas de la noche en la que conocí a Claire. Una vez había oído, que los sueños eran un reflejo de los temores más profundos.

* * *

[1] Aproximadamente -223º Celsius.


	8. Consejos

**Capítulo Ocho:  
"Consejos"**

**_POV: DL Hawkins _**

Mientras observaba la casa de los Parkman en el reflejo del retrovisor, no paraba de pensar en la insensatez de lo que estábamos haciendo. Matt había decidido no implicarme más de lo necesario. Por lo que yo me quedé fuera de la casa. Él hablaría con su hija, para explicarle la situación y pedirle que no se administrase la siguiente inyección, sino un purgante del inhibidor. De esa manera durante las siguientes doce horas, Molly Parkman volvería a recuperar el poder que tenía dormido desde hacía cuatro años.

Pensaba que era una locura, Parkman no podía esperar dos años más para poder cazar a Sylar. Pero obligar a Molly no era una buena solución. Yo tengo un hijo en la misma situación, Micah. Su poder es menos inofensivo. Pero gracias al inhibidor podía ser una persona completamente normal.

_«¿Cuánto se tarda en poner un inyección?»_ pensé mientras me impacientaba en el asiento del conductor del Nissan. No sabía cuanto podría tardar en surtir efecto el purgante. Ni cuánto tardaría en encontrar a Gray. Pero antes de que perdiera la paciencia, Parkman ya salía del apartamento, en dirección al coche.

—Arranca —dijo sin miramientos tras sentarse en el asiento del conductor y ponerse el cinturón.

—¿Tienes la dirección? —pregunté debido a que su expresión parecía de frustración y de enojo.

—Están los tres todavía juntos en Primatech Paper en Odessa, Texas —indicó dándome el papel con la dirección del lugar—. Iremos en coche, por carreteras secundarias. Nada de autopistas, no quiero que Hana nos localice por los controles de tráfico.

Estaba muy mosqueado, su tono de voz era arisco y apenas me miraba. Sólo se dedicó un buen rato a marcar la ruta desde Los Ángeles hasta Odessa, procurando no tocar ninguna autopista importante, y sin usar el GPS. Finalmente no me pude contener y pensé: _«¿Qué demonios te pasa, Parkman?»_

—¿Que qué me pasa? —explotó Matt iracundo—. Me pasa que mi hija no me ha dicho apenas un par de frases. Le he pedido que se administrase el inhibidor, y lo ha hecho. Le he pedido la dirección, y lo ha hecho. ¿Y sabes lo que me ha dicho? —Matt parecía fuera de sí, pero agité la cabeza negando.

—Me ha dicho "Hiro, Claire y Gabriel están aquí" —contestó—. ¡Gabriel! Hasta mi propia hija le llama así. Además ha pensado otra cosa "No busques a Sylar, por que podrías encontrarle". ¡Mi propia hija dándome consejos!

_«Harías bien en escucharla»_ pensé, Matt hizo como que no me escuchaba. Pero siempre escuchaba.

**_POR: Claire Bennet _**

Fui la última en despertarme, al parecer siempre dormía más de la cuenta. Gabriel había pasado gran parte de la noche haciendo guardia y Hiro acabó durmiendo encima de la espada Kensei, que por suerte estaba bien enfundada.

—Supongo que hoy no hay desayuno en la cama. ¿Verdad? —le pregunté a Gabriel tras desperezarme.

Estaba un poco taciturno, como todas las veces que le daban esos ataques de insomnio. Le di un beso de buenos días y me dediqué a intentar rapiñar algo comestible de lo que quedaba en aquel lugar. Las ratas habían hecho un trabajo concienzudo y habían acabado con la mayoría de la cosas. Pero me encontré con una lata de galletas que apenas estaba caducada. Hiro intentaba por su parte ponerse la espalda en su sitio, después de haber dormido tan mal. Y acabó aceptando las galletas que le ofrecí.

—No sé qué nombre ponerle —le dije a Hiro mientras miraba el dibujo de nuestro bebé—. No había pensado en ninguno. Pero me gustaría ponerle Sandra, como mi madre, si es una niña —Hiro estaba mirando la pintura con interés. A lo mejor me daba ideas para el nombre.

—¿No crees que es demasiado pronto? —exclamó tendiéndome la hoja—. Debe tener el tamaño de un grano de arroz.

—¿Desde cuando eres tan pesimista? —le solté. Era verdad, desde que le habíamos rescatado de la cárcel su humor había empeorado.

—No soy ningún pesimista —seguía con el ceño fruncido.

Yo estaba dispuesta a verlo sonreír de nuevo. Así que hice una imitación de su cara, que se pareció más a la de un orangután. Después de un rato, intentando contener la risa, acabó por sonreír un poco.

—Ya no soy ningún héroe, Claire —comentó después de un rato—. Tal vez debía haberme quedado en prisión.

—Hiro, no te estoy obligando a que hagas algo que no quieres, ¿vale? —dije claramente—. Si no quieres, no lo hagas.

Me miró a los ojos y dedicándome una sonrisa, como hacía tiempo que no le veía:

—Voy a hacerlo por Peter —y tras una pausa añadió—. De hecho, tengo bastantes ganas de volver a verle la cara.

**_POV: Gabriel Gray _**

Hiro iba a traer a Peter Petrelli, al Peter Petrelli del pasado, hasta aquí. En teoría, podía hacer lo mismo que con su espada Kensei. Sacarle de la línea del tiempo. De un momento concreto, antes del atentado. Y una vez estuviese aquí darle el mensaje. Pero eso era en la teoría. Muchas cosas podrían salir mal.

Hiro había asegurado que una vez le diésemos el mensaje Peter podría regresar al pasado por sus propios medios. Pero el peligro era que supiera demasiado del futuro, o que se tratase del mismo Peter Petrelli que intentó destruir Nueva York o cualquier versión de él que no fuera adecuada.

Estaba claro que fuese quien fuese, Peter y yo no nos llevaríamos bien. Por lo que decidimos que lo mejor era que yo estuviese en otra habitación Claire y Hiro se ocuparían de aquello. Si podíamos evitar que Peter me viera todo sería mucho mejor.

Hiro tendría que concentrarse mucho para extraerlo. Por lo que se quedó a solas y en silencio en la sala, mientras Claire y yo hablamos en la otra.

—Sólo espero que no sea el Peter vengativo. No soportaría volver a verle la cara —se agitó Claire después de un rato impacientándose.

—No creo que sea para tanto —le contesté—. Yo era mucho peor que él antes de conocer…

No pude terminar la frase, Hiro salió de la habitación tan pálido que parecía un muerto. Claire inmediatamente le cogió de un hombro, al tiempo que yo lo hacía del otro. Estaba a punto de derrumbarse. Pero lo había conseguido.

—¡Ya Ta! —proclamó en un susurro antes de desplomarse en el hombro de Claire.

—¿No estará…? —preguntó Claire angustiada.

—No, sólo está inconsciente. Tiene pulso, lento pero firme —le tranquilicé mientras le dejaba encima del colchón de dormir.

Claire había ido a la habitación contigua y estaba en el umbral. Yo me acerqué al ver la expresión de asombro en sus ojos. Allí tendido estaba Peter inconsciente. Pero, ¿cuál Peter?

No lo sabíamos con seguridad.

**_POV: Claire Bennet _**

—¿Debemos atarle? ¿O amordazarlo, por seguridad? —le pregunté a Gabriel. No tenía mucha experiencia en cosas como estas y tenía miedo. Era muy extraño que una persona que me había inspirado tanta confianza pudiera provocarme este temor. Era culpable de su muerte, de la muerte de otro Peter. Y no sabía qué pensar.

—No creo que haga falta —me tranquilizó Gabriel—. Primero debemos asegurarnos de cuál Peter es.

Empecé a registrarle los bolsillos de la chaqueta y el pantalón. Las llaves del piso, la identificación del hospital, la billetera. Al menos parecía que era posterior a la primera explosión. No llevaba ningún reloj, solo un ticket de la compra sin fecha. Eso no dejaba nada en claro. Y finalmente encontré su móvil. Aquello era un buen golpe de suerte.

—Diecinueve de marzo de 2007 —le dije a Gabriel. Aquello no era un gran consuelo. Era el día posterior a la muerte de Nathan. No daba mucho margen—. Las cinco y media de la tarde.

—Antes de nuestro encuentro en su apartamento —explicó Gabriel. El plan parecía que podía funcionar. Seguía inconsciente, dormido profundamente. Tenía toda la pinta de que no hubiera roto un plato en su vida. Pero la persona en la que acabó convirtiéndose no era en absoluto así.

—Menos mal que esta vez ha sido en el colchón —se oyó la voz burlona de Hiro, que había recuperado el sentido de nuevo y parecía alerta ante la imagen de Peter en el suelo. Entonces Peter empezó a removerse del sitio, estaba también saliendo de su inconsciencia.

—Está despertándose —dije mientras le hacía una señal a Gabriel para que se fuera a la otra habitación.

**_POV: Peter Petrelli _**

Había caído inconsciente en el suelo del apartamento. Eso era lo último que recordaba. Caer vertiginosamente a un suelo que nunca llegaba. Y ahora notaba que había gente a mí alrededor. Gente moviéndose y registrando mis cosas.

—…en el colchón —logré oír a medias una frase.

La voz me sonaba pero no sabía localizarla.

—Está despertándose —escuché de una voz femenina y dulce que estaba más cerca. Aquella voz me sonaba también e igual que la anterior, hizo que saliese un poco más de sueño.

Abrí los ojos, pero todo estaba difuminado. La cabeza me daba vueltas y sólo lograba ver dos figuras que estaban enfrente de mí. Intenté incorporarme un poco para verlos mejor pero una oleada de dolor me asaltaba el cráneo.

—Siempre has sido un soñador, Peter —dijo la voz femenina que reconocí finalmente. Era Claire, abrí los ojos y enfoqué la figura más cercana. Ahí estaba ella, parecía diferente, estaba muy diferente. Con el pelo liso y negro recogido en una coleta y una blusa manchada de polvo. Parecía más adulta, mucho más adulta, pero aquello no podía ser. Claire sólo tenía dieciséis años. Detrás de ella se hallaba Hiro vestido con un chándal verde y con la espada Kensei en las manos.

—¿Claire, Hiro? ¿Sois vosotros? —no daba crédito a aquello que veía. Llevaba cuatro meses intentando encontrar a Claire, que había desaparecido junto con Noah tras la explosión. Y Ando buscaba por su parte a Hiro, sin ningún éxito. Ambos habían desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

Y resulta que ahora me encontraba delante de ellos dos.

—Sí, somos nosotros —Claire esbozó una sonrisa, que tembló ligeramente—. Con cinco años más de edad, pero somos nosotros.

Aquella mención a la edad, me dejo helado.

_«¿Cinco años más?»_

—Has viajado en el tiempo —explicó Hiro tras ver mi cara de sorpresa. No era agradable saber que había viajado en el tiempo. Pero al menos eso explicaba el aspecto de ambos.

—¿Por qué he viajado? ¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí? —pregunté alarmado.

—Tenemos que explicarte muchas cosas —dijo Claire cogiendome de la mano—. Para que puedas cambiar tu destino.

_«¿Mi destino?»_

No entendía nada de lo que decían, pero de pronto empecé a oír bien de nuevo. De hecho oía mucho mejor que bien. Parecía que los sonidos se incrementasen veinte veces. Podía oír el latido de mi corazón, también el de Claire y el de Hiro. Ambos estaban acelerados. Pero de fondo se oía otro corazón lento y firme. Una cuarta persona estaba cerca, alguien que estaba en la otra habitación contigua.

—Hay alguien más aquí —dije a Claire. Su corazón empezó a bombear aún más rápido. Estaba nerviosa—. ¿Quién es?

Oí los pasos del desconocido propietario de ese corazón, a medida que se acercaban. Cuando estuvo en el umbral, no podía dar crédito a mis ojos. Aún menos crédito que cuando había reconocido a Claire y Hiro.

—¡S-Sy-Sylar! —grité al tiempo que me incorporaba inmediatamente y apartaba a Claire, la cual intentaba evitar que me levantase.

_«¡Estamos en peligro, Sylar nos matará!» _era el único pensamiento que me llegaba al cerebro. De repente vi un resplandor a mi izquierda, donde estaba Hiro, demasiado rápido para identificarlo. Y noté algo frío y metálico apoyado en mi cuello.

—Como ha dicho Claire —siseó lenta y pausadamente Hiro, mientras apoyaba más firmemente la hoja de la espada Kensei en mi cuello desnudo—. Tenemos que explicarte muchas cosas —Hiro tenía un brillo de amenaza en sus ojos.

Amenaza de muerte.

_«¿Dónde demonios me había metido?»_


	9. Al revés

**Capítulo Nueve:  
"Al Revés"**

**_POV: Matt Parkman _**

Ya habíamos llegado a la Papelera Primatech, el lugar donde según Molly estaban Hiro, Claire y Sylar. Aún me dolía la conversación con ella. No se había despedido de mí, ni se había opuesto. Ella pensaba que era inútil razonar conmigo. Yo hacía todo esto por ella, para vengar a sus padres biológicos. Para acabar con el hombre que le había provocado tantas pesadillas. Aunque también quería vengarme por haberme "devuelto" mis balas en la plaza Kirby. Y por haber amenazado su vida hace cinco años.

—Si siguen ahí, ¿cómo vamos a entrar sin que nos detecten? —preguntó DL

Hawkins también tenía dudas sobre el éxito de todo aquello. Había visto lo que podía hacer Sylar en las imágenes de archivo. Y tendríamos muy poco margen de error, un paso en falso y acabaríamos hechos puré.

—Están ahí, les oigo sus pensamientos. En cuanto a cómo vamos a entrar, de eso te ocupas tú —le contesté agriamente.

Parecía que se hubiera olvidado de que podía atravesar paredes y desplazarse por el suelo como un fantasma.

—¿Puedes oírles desde aquí? —preguntó sorprendido, debido a que estábamos en el aparcamiento. DL no tenía ni idea del alcance de mi poder, y a menudo yo utilizaba muy poco de él. Podía oír el pensamiento de varias personas, aunque no podía escuchar cada uno en particular. Asentí con la cabeza y le expliqué cómo íbamos a realizar el asalto.

—Entraremos al anochecer, atravesando las paredes y nos situaremos en estos dos puntos. Realizaremos el ataque a la cuenta de tres, ya sabes —dije señalando dos puertas de los pasillos desde las cuales tomaríamos por sorpresa a los del interior.

—Pero ellos son tres y nosotros sólo dos. Estamos en desventaja —replicó DL

—Claire no cuenta, está embarazada y dudo que se arriesgue mucho —mentí, pues conocía demasiado bien a Claire, para saber que no le tenía miedo a casi nada—. Tú neutralizas a Sylar y yo a Nakamura.

_«¿Y por qué no al revés?» _pensó DL en tono burlón, escondiendo el temor de enfrentarse directamente al renombrado asesino.

**_POV: Peter Petrelli _**

La cabeza me daba vueltas, mientras intentaba encontrar un sentido a todo lo que me estaba contando Claire. Todo estaba al revés. Según ellos, en su línea de tiempo Nathan había muerto, yo me había vuelto loco y/o malvado y había querido destruir Nueva York. Al mismo tiempo que Sylar se había convertido en un heroe por intentar destruir un virus llamado Shanti. Para colmo de males yo me encontraba muerto en esta línea del tiempo. Y, sorprendentemente, había sido asesinado por Claire y Sylar.

Hiro se hallaba sentado tranquilamente, pero con la Kensei desenfundada y lista para atacar. Antes había reaccionado a la velocidad del rayo sin usar su poder. Tenía una pinta extraña con el chándal verde y esa mirada de felino. Claire en cambio seguía hablando relatando la historia de su pasado, que era mi futuro.

—…es decir que si evitas la muerte de Nathan… —decía Claire con su dulce voz.

—Puede que yo no esté muerto —pillé el quid de la cuestión.

Me extrañaba el hecho de ver a Sylar detrás de ella sin que estuviese nerviosa. Yo no dejaba de mirar a Sylar, estudiando sus movimientos y sus miradas que se alternaban entre Claire y Hiro. Sólo apartaba la vista de él, a veces para mirar a Claire a los ojos. Pero ella apenas me miraba a los míos. Ninguno de los presentes miraba fijamente a nadie excepto Hiro que no apartaba los ojos de mí para nada.

—En efecto —respondió ella—. Y para ello debes ayudar a Sylar, cuando regreses.

Dirigió la mirada por primera vez a su espalda y me fijé en su rostro para ver algún signo de miedo o duda. Pero en vez de eso había una mirada de complicidad que me dejó más confundido aún si cabe.

—No sé si voy a poder regresar —le contesté sinceramente, jamás había usado el poder de Hiro para desplazarme ni en el espacio, ni en el tiempo. Sólo una vez me había ocurrido cuando visité a Charles Deveaux en el pasado, y fue por accidente. Además, después de la explosión, apenas utilizaba los poderes por miedo a provocar otro cataclismo.

—Podrás —respondió escuetamente Hiro a la vez enfundaba la espada Kensei. Al parecer se había convencido de que no era el Peter Petrelli de esta línea de tiempo—. Todavía tienes dudas sobre si confiar en Sylar, ¿verdad? —adivinó al ver la expresión de mi rostro. Yo apenas podía contener el odio que tenía hacia él. Pero asentí con la cabeza levemente como respuesta—. Enséñale las pinturas para que lo entienda —exclamó mirando a Sylar directamente a la cara. En su mirada no había ninguna complicidad, pero tampoco odio hacia Sylar.

Este sacó del bloc unas pinturas y me las pasó sin decir ninguna palabra. Parecía bastante afectado por mi presencia, porque no había abierto la boca para nada. ¿Era mudo en esta línea del tiempo? A lo mejor sí. Cogí la pintura por el otro extremo. Y eché un vistazo.

La impresión que me llevé fue tremenda, en el cuadro estaba representado Nathan, justo en el momento de recibir una bala en el corazón. Estaba delante de un atril, en lo que parecía un discurso. Y recordé que habían dicho que Nathan moriría en Washington en el discurso del diecinueve de marzo, es decir mañana. La siguiente pintura tampoco era muy alegre. Claire, una Claire más joven con el pelo rubio y liso. Aparecía muerta, en un charco de sangre carmesí, con la cabeza agujereada por una bala. Si bien aquellas dos imágenes eran muy desconcertantes y coincidían con lo que habían dicho que debía evitar, no me prepararon para la siguiente. La última imagen que me pasó Sylar era aún más siniestra. Aparecía el propio Sylar, pero muerto. Y de hecho era seguro que estaría muerto, no como en el cómic de Isaac.

Sylar aparecía con la cabeza abierta en dos y el cráneo vacío.

—Había más cuadros, pero todos ellos se los llevó la NSA —aclaró Claire al tiempo que Sylar me iba dando los dibujos.

—¿Esto que significa? ¿Quién podría hacer lo mismo que…? —empecé a preguntar pero me quedé sin voz al encontrar la respuesta.

—Tú —dijo Sylar terminando mi frase y contestando la pregunta a un mismo tiempo. Era la primera vez que le oía hablar en todo el tiempo que llevaba aquí. ¿Yo iba a matar a Sylar? Y aún más extraño iba a hacerle lo mismo que él había hecho a tantos otros.

—¿Yo? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Pero estos tres cuadros están encadenados —espetó Claire debido a la tensión del momento—. Es decir que si evitas uno, eliminas el siguiente.

—Por eso debes confiar, en que el Sylar del pasado intentará detener el asesinato de Nathan y el secuestro de Claire. Porque quiere asegurarse de que no le vas a matar —completó Hiro Nakamura. Resultaba extraño verle hablar ingles tan fluidamente.

—¿Y por qué no me mata simplemente? —aquella pregunta me parecía obvia.

—Por que no pude detener el virus sin tu ayuda —habló Sylar desviando la vista hacia un lado—. Tú y yo juntos teníamos que haber impedido su liberación.

—Yo no pienso trabajar contigo. Eres un asesino, intentaste matar a Claire en Odessa —miré a ella a la cara, la cual apartó su mirada—. Y a Mohinder en su apartamento —añadí mirándole a los ojos—. Y a mí me mataste dos veces.

—"La venganza es más tentadora que el perdón" —recitó Hiro de manera solemne—. Pero de lo que aquí hablamos es de tu futuro. Puedes evitar acabar muerto y convertirte en un villano. Puedes redimirte de tus pecados antes de haberlos cometido siquiera. Ninguna persona tiene esa suerte.

Me quedé un poco sorprendido por la dureza de las palabras de Hiro. Parecía que me estuviese dando un ultimátum. La voz dulce de Claire me sacó del estado perplejo en el que me quedé.

—¿Puedo hablar a solas con él un momento? —preguntó a Sylar y a Hiro.

—Claire, no creo que sea… —empezó a decir Sylar.

—Yo sí creo que sea buena idea, Gabriel. Y haz el favor de no escuchar ¿Vale? —dijo ella guiñándole un ojo.

Hiro y Sylar se dirigieron a la otra habitación para que no escuchasen nuestra conversación, el aislante acústico de aquel sitio era bastante bueno.

_«¿En qué lugar me hallaba? ¿En un bunker nuclear o algo parecido?»_

—Deberás cooperar con él —insitió Claire después de rato de silencio.

—¿Por qué? Puedo salvar a mi hermano y a ti, yo solito —contesté ahora que sabía cómo iba desarrollarse el futuro.

—No, no puedes —contestó ella dejándome con la palabra en la boca—. Nadie puede. Gabriel se dio cuenta de ello a tiempo, por eso acudió a ti. "En los tiempos difíciles, somos más fuertes juntos" son las palabras del discurso de Nathan, el de mañana. No habrá futuro para ninguno de nosotros si no es juntos.

—¿Por qué le llamas Gabriel? ¿Por qué tienes tanta confianza con él? ¿Cómo puedes mirarle a la cara después de todo lo que hizo? —le pregunté desesperado, pues me estaba preocupando aquello.

—Porque le quiero —declaró sencillamente.

Una respuesta clara y a la vez aplastante.

—¿Le quieres? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo demonios…? —empecé a farfullar. La idea de que Claire fuera aliada de Sylar era al menos pasable. Pero que estuviese enamorada de él, me hacía que me subiese una bilis del estomago. Un deseo asesino de clavar algo en el ojo a Sylar.

—Es muy complicado explicarlo —dijo Claire al tiempo que miraba a la otra habitación, pero al ver mi cara de espanto decidió explicarse—. Si hay que empezar desde un principio, se podría decir que la primera vez que nos topamos fue tras la muerte de Nathan. Matt y él habían viajado a California para encontrarme y mantenerme a salvo. En aquel entonces se presentó como Gabriel Gray y pensaba que era como tú. Me salvó de ser secuestrada y de hecho incluso llegué a darle las gracias por salvarme, nunca le había visto a Sylar cara a cara y no llegué a relacionarlo —empezó a explicar Claire. Aquello me enfadó un poco más.

Él no era en absoluto como yo.

—Entonces, ¿te enamoraste de él? —pregunté ariscamente.

Ella negó con la cabeza y contestó precipitadamente.

—No, no es eso. Me juré a mí misma que no me volvería a pasar, no me enamoraría del primero que me salvase… —comenzó a decir Claire y detuvo abochornada—. Pero el asunto es que Matt y él me llevaron a un lugar seguro en Las Vegas. A la casa de los Hawkins. En donde yo debía quedarme quietecita.

—¿Pero no lo hiciste? —adiviné.

Ella asintió con la cabeza levemente.

—Me escapé hacia Nueva York para verte. Había oído a Parkman y a Gabriel que querían convencerte para hacer algo, para detener el virus. Y yo me dirigí hasta la gran manzana. Cuando llegué me enteré de que mi rescatador en California había resultado ser Sylar, por boca de Hiro. Y que tú estabas buscando al asesino de Nathan.

—Así que te uniste en la búsqueda.

Aquella parte sí me la había contado.

—Pero si tú estuviste a mi lado sabrías porqué iba a matar a tanta gente. Alguna razón tendría. ¿No?

Ella parecía abochornada, como si yo creyera que me estaba ocultando algún secreto.

—El único que sabe aparte de ti los motivos, es Matt Parkman —concluyó Claire—. Él descubrió las mismas cosas que tú en las mentes de quienes interrogábamos. Y el jamás nos ha contado porqué lo ibas a hacer.

Matt Parkman, el policía telépata de Los Ángeles. Al parecer algo que había descubierto, me había trastornado, o provocado, u obligado de alguna manera a actuar así. ¿Qué digo? Yo no he hecho nada todavía.

—Parkman fue el que nos avisó de que ibas a explotar. Leyó tus pensamientos y dio la alarma para que evacuaran la ciudad. Fue entonces cuando supe, cuando tuve la certeza de que debía detenerte. Yo no podía hacerlo sola y Sylar… Gabriel me ayudó. En aquel momento yo le odiaba con toda mi alma, y me odiaba a mí misma por lo que tuvimos que hacer.

Claire estaba realmente dolida y en su rostro se mostraba el dolor de aquellos recuerdos que estaban emergiendo. El recuerdo de mi muerte. Comprendía ahora porqué quería cambiar el pasado. Para no cargar con ese esqueleto en el armario.

—Después de aquello Gabriel desapareció, nadie le volvió a ver el pelo. Hasta seis meses después, cuando me infecté accidentalmente con el virus. Gabriel reapareció y colaboró con Mohinder en la búsqueda de una cura. Si no fuese por él ahora estaría muerta.

Mientras, yo observaba las últimas pinturas, Claire y Sylar muertos.

—¿Es entonces cuando te enamoraste? —pregunté extrañado, pues no parecía que llegase a una explicación.

—No, no me enamoré de él entonces. Pero dejé de verle… —se paró un instante buscando la palabra—… como un monstruo, como un desalmado. Se preocupaba por mí. Aunque fuese por un motivo egoísta, pero se preocupaba por otra persona. Y yo decidí abrir mi corazón a él. Convertirme en su amiga, o en su aliada al menos.

Claire me observaba los ojos intentando buscar algún signo de desaprobación, o de rechazo ante sus palabras y actos. Pero yo no iba a culpar a Claire por lo que había hecho. Entonces ella continuó hablando.

—Le estuve ayudando como podía, escondiéndole de las autoridades y poniéndole en contacto con otros como nosotros. Y tiempo después, hará casi dos años, cuando escapó por los pelos de acabar preso. La amistad dio paso a otro sentimiento más profundo.

Me tendió una hoja doblada, como las del bloc que me había enseñado antes. Pero aquel no era tan siniestro, o sí en cierto modo. Aparecían Claire y Sylar besándose y abrazados en la noche.

El comienzo de un romance.

Había algo en ese dibujo que me desagradaba. No era el hecho de que Claire estuviese con Sylar. Sino que Sylar pudiera ser amado. Pensaba para mis adentros, que una persona que había sido tan malvada, no tenía derecho a tener la felicidad.

—¿Eres feliz con él? —me acordé que lo verdaderamente importante era la felicidad de Claire.

Pareció que tardaba en contestarme, no porque estuviese pensándose la respuesta, ni porque estuviera dudando. Si no porque estaba recordando cuánto había sido feliz con él.

—Sí, sí lo soy. Estoy segura que sí —dijo Claire mirando de refilón a la habitación en dónde estaba Sylar—. _«Ahora él es mi héroe» _—añadió Claire, aunque no movió los labios. Aquello me extrañó pues había oído claramente su voz. Claire no parecía haberse dado cuenta de que había dicho aquellas palabras. Sólo había una explicación: le había leído la mente, aunque no voluntariamente.

Me levanté del suelo, al tiempo que me dirigía a la otra habitación e intentaba encontrar una explicación a aquello. Claire, se extrañaba por mi comportamiento preguntándose mentalmente qué demonios me pasaba, porqué hacía como si escuchase el aire.

_«Uno»_ oí la voz, no, el pensamiento de alguien que no reconocí.

Sylar y Hiro estaban hablando y su conversación se interrumpió en cuanto me vieron entrar. Pero yo seguía intentando escuchar de donde venia la voz. Hiro se fijó en el dibujo que tenía en la mano y un pensamiento salió de su mente: _«Ella no se ha percatado aún, falta él. Falta Sylar» _y de pronto otra vez salió la voz extraña _«Dos» _Me dirigí lentamente hacia el lugar de donde salía el pensamiento, la puerta de salida de aquella habitación. Sylar se extrañó al ver mi expresión en la cara _«¿Qué demonios le pasa a Petrelli?» _oí de su mente. Esa era una buena pregunta ¿Por qué estaba escuchando el pensamiento? ¿De quien era la voz extraña?

Lo único posible era que Matt Parkman estuviese aquí cerca…

—¿Parkman esta aq…? —comencé a decir cuando oí decir a la voz extraña _«Tres»_ La puerta que estaba enfrente de mí se abrió de pronto, un ruido enorme estalló en la habitación. Hiro desenfundó la Kensei, el mismo instante que se oía otro ruido a nuestras espaldas. El hombre de la voz que no había reconocido, se quedó mirándome un segundo con cara de sorpresa. Yo no sabía qué demonios hacer, pero Sylar reaccionó en el acto. La pistola TASER del hombre salió despedida de sus manos. Un grito sonó por detrás de nosotros. Al mismo tiempo que Hiro daba la espalda al primer asaltante, y se disponía a dirigirse a la otra habitación. Yo estaba paralizado, y vi como Sylar elevaba al primer asaltante en el aire un palmo.

—¡Socorro! —se oyó la voz de Claire. Aquello me sacó del shock y me dirigí pisándole los talones a Hiro, hacia la otra habitación. Sylar se ocuparía de esta. Antes de que pudiésemos llegar hasta ella, dos figuras atravesaron el umbral de la puerta. Una de ellas era Claire, que estaba con el cañón de una semiautomática en la sien, y apresada por los brazos de otro asaltante. La segunda figura era Matt Parkman, el cual tenía una expresión de triunfo en su rostro.

—Hola de nuevo, Sylar —dijo mientras estrechaba un poco más la presa que inmovilizaba a Claire.

Sylar giró la vista del primer asaltante y se quedó parado, al ver a Claire. Yo no sabía que hacer, la imagen de Claire y Parkman me había dejado igual de helado. Pero cuando estaba a punto de atacar a Matt para quitar sus manos de Claire, Sylar gritó algo en un idioma desconocido. Me abalancé hacia Parkman, pero Hiro me bloqueó. De repente ya no estaba en ese bunker maloliente, sino en otro lugar, uno en el que la luz del sol me cegaba la vista.


	10. Encrucijada

**Capítulo Final:  
"Encrucijada"**

**_POV: Hiro Nakamura _**

_«Llévale a un lugar seguro» _habían sido las palabras de Sylar. Había parado a Petrelli a tiempo de que cometiera alguna estupidez. Y ahora nos encontrábamos en otro sitio. Mientras recuperaba el aliento y respiraba profundamente, miraba a mí alrededor reconociendo aquel lugar. No había pensado ningún lugar concreto, pero era evidente que era el lugar más seguro para mí. Estábamos en Japón, en el parque en el que tantas veces había hablado con mi abuelo.

—¿¡Qué demonios has hecho, Hiro!? —gritaba encrespado Petrelli a mi lado. No recordaba que fuese tan insolente—. ¡Tenemos que ayudar a Claire y a Sylar! —Peter no entendía lo que se jugaba en aquel momento.

—Ellos son mayorcitos, se las apañaran solos —le espeté al tiempo que enfundaba velozmente la Kensei—. Además tienes que ayudar a otro Sylar, el del pasado, no el de aquí.

Peter se metió la pintura en el bolsillo, no paraba de dar vueltas. Miraba a todos lados, seguramente preguntándose cómo volver a aquel lugar y ayudar a Claire.

—Puedo congelar el tiempo, o usar la telekinesis. Si tú me llevas allí… —comenzó a decir. Peter estaba en un encrucijada y no sabía que demonios hacer. Pero yo tenía que ponerle las cosas claras.

—Es tu destino, Peter —le corté—. Tú decides, o bien vuelves al pasado y cambias todo esto, o te arriesgas a morir por segunda vez, aquí.

Observé el monumento del parque leyendo la inscripción. Se paró en seco, pensando en lo que acababa de decir. Dudando y dudando, pero era evidente que a cada momento había menos oportunidades de hacer algo. O hacia una cosa u otra, pero ya.

—No sé cómo volver —dijo al cabo de algunos instantes—. No sé cómo ir al pasado —aclaró.

Pero yo sí sabía cómo.

—Deseo —dije fijándome en una de las grullas de papel del parque—. Todo es cuestión de deseo. Lo único que debes hacer es desear que acabe esta locura —le enseñé mientras me giraba y le miraba a la cara.

Peter asintió con la cabeza y cerró con fuerza los ojos. Concentrándose para encontrar aquella chispa de voluntad que nos permitía sobrepasar las barreras del tiempo y del espacio. En unos instantes desapareció, al mismo tiempo que yo soltaba un suspiro de alivio. El plan había acabado. Yo no tenía fuerzas para volver hasta Primatech, estaba agotado. Pero no me preocupaba, confiaba en ver a Claire y Sylar otra vez. Ella era dura de pelar y en cuanto a Sylar… no me preocupaba su futuro.

Estábamos en paz.

Espera, no lo estábamos.

Sylar me debía un favor.

_«Llévale a un lugar seguro»_ sacar a Petrelli de aquel lugar, ponerle a salvo. Al parecer nuestra relación se parecía a una balanza de favores que nunca estaba en equilibrio.

—Esta me la tienes que devolver, Sylar. Ni muerto te vas a librar —dije al tiempo que andaba por encima de la hojas de cerezos de otoño. Al fin podía disfrutar de un poco de libertad.

**_POV: Claire Bennet _**

Intentaba forcejear para librarme de la presa que me había hecho Matt. Pero no lo conseguía, él me leía los pensamientos por lo que se me adelantaba. Y además tenía el arma apuntándome en la cabeza. No es que estuviera asustada. Me habían disparado demasiadas veces, y en demasiados lugares. Hiro había sacado de en medio a Peter, lo cual era un consuelo. Si lo mataban, el pasado cambiaria de un modo aun más imprevisible. Tal vez el que hubiera muerto sería Gabriel. Pero intentaba no pensar demasiado, teniendo a un telépata a unas pulgadas de distancia.

—Hola de nuevo, Parkman —murmuró Gabriel, aunque su voz se había vuelto más fría—. ¿Qué tal anda la pequeña Molly?

Gabriel tenía a DL en vilo, a un pie de altura. Pero no dejaba de mirar la pistola que sostenía Parkman.

—Ni lo intentes —restalló la voz de Parkman leyéndole el pensamiento—. No eres tan rápido como para parar una bala.

Gabriel chasqueó la lengua, era evidente que Parkman tenía la ventaja. Matt sonrió levemente al oír mi pensamiento.

—Ella se curará, no es un buen rehén —dijo Gabriel en un tono aun más frío y mordaz—. En cambio el mío —DL pegó un grito de dolor debido a la presión que le estaba provocando en las extremidades. Yo estaba aterrada, no veía a Gabriel así desde hacía tiempo. Se estaba comportando de una manera cruel. De la misma manera en que se comportaba Sylar.

—Sí es un buen rehén, dos por el precio de uno —sonrió Parkman.

_«¡¿Es que todo el mundo sabe que estoy embarazada?!»_ pensé

Matt me debió de oír porque sonrió más ampliamente. El semblante de Gabriel era cada vez más siniestro. Me sentía indefensa, igual que la noche en la que conocí a Sylar. Mi pesadilla se estaba haciendo realidad.

—Puedo equilibrar la balanza —respondió Gabriel. Al tiempo que otro grito de DL sonaba. Gabriel estaba dispuesto a partirlo en dos.

—Esto es como hace cinco años, Sylar —dijo Parkman precipitadamente—. Tú me pusiste la vida de Molly, en mis manos. Y ahora las tornas se han vuelto.

_«No, no lo hagas» _pensé sin importarme que me escuchara Matt. _«No quiero que vuelvas a ser Sylar»_

—Mátale y te quedarás sin hijo —azuzó Matt con un tono tan gélido que rivalizaba con el de Gabriel.

_«Ojalá pudiera atravesar objetos, como DL» _pensé mientras me daba cuenta de que mi poder no servía para nada.

**_POV: DL Hawkins _**

_«Ojalá no sintiese dolor, como Claire» _pensé mientras la presión que sentía en el pecho y en el abdomen se incrementaba con cada frase que soltaba Parkman. Apenas podía respirar y mucho menos hablar. Pero en aquellos momentos concentraba mi mente en un solo pensamiento, que escucharía Matt:_ «¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS HACIENDO, PARKMAN? ¡DEJA LA CHARLA!» _

Se nos había ido de las manos, todo el plan se había esfumado. Todo debido a mi duda. No había disparado al ver de pronto al fantasma de Peter Petrelli en carne y hueso. ¿Quién demonios era ese Peter? Ahora por ese error iba a acabar convertido en papilla.

—Dispara a Claire y tú serás el siguiente —Gray apretaba un poco más mi aprisionamiento con cada pulla de Matt. Pero ni siquiera se molestaba en mirarme a los ojos. Me encontraba a un pie de altura, inmovilizado por la presión. El dolor, y la falta de aire estaban empezando a provocarme la perdida de la vista. Pero aun veía a Matt sonriendo ¿Cómo podía sonreír en un momento así?

—Mátanos y perderás a Claire. —le objetó Parkman. De repente la presión que ejercía Gray se disminuyó, lo suficiente como para que pudiera tomar aliento por última vez. Gray se quedó unos segundos dudando. Pero de pronto la presión volvió a crecer y un nuevo grito salió de mis labios sin que pudiera evitarlo. Ya apenas veía nada, pero aun seguí oyendo lo que pasaba.

—Hazlo por mí —sonó una voz angelical y pensé que me había muerto, pero reconocí la voz de Claire instantes después—. Déjale en el suelo, Gabriel —continuó, su voz consternada por las lágrimas que yo no podía ver—. No quiero a Sylar. Por favor, suéltale —después de unos segundos tensos e interminables la presión cesó y caí casi inconsciente en el suelo, derrumbándome.

—Cuando recuperes el aliento Hawkins, ponle la inyección y las esposas. —dijo la voz más puñetera que había conocido en mi vida.

_«¡A sus órdenes, agente mamonazo!»_ pensé mientras boqueaba recuperando las fuerzas y empezaba a volver a ver. Parkman seguía con la pistola apuntando a la cabeza de Claire, como dispuesto a cualquier cosa. En cambio Gabriel parecía haberse derrumbado y miraba a Parkman fijamente.

—Lo intentaré —respondió Parkman a algo no pronunciado.

Cogí la aguja hipodérmica del suelo y me acerqué a Gray. Este no ofreció resistencia. Sólo me miró a los ojos con una expresión en su rostro que decía "Perdón". Con el inhibidor y las esposas puestas, el monstruo estaba enjaulado. Al parecer la situación ya estaba controlada. Parkman soltó a Claire, la cual fue derecha a abrazar a Gray, mientras no dejaba de llorar.

—Ya ha pasado todo, cariño —consoló Gray a Claire, al tiempo que esta no quería soltarlo.

**_POV: Matt Parkman _**

Una hora después de la despedida entre Gray y Claire. El furgón de operaciones especiales se llevaba a Gray a presidio, al tiempo que DL estaba siendo atendido por los hematomas y contusiones. Y se acercó a mí después de dejar el vehículo de los sanitarios.

—Al menos sigo de una pieza —dijo Hawkins. Estaba un poco confundido por lo que había pasado en el interior de la Papelera Primatech.

_«¿Crees que ha sido una buena idea dejar que Claire se salga de rositas?» _pensó extraoficialmente.

—Tenemos una buena captura, con eso bastará.

Para dentro de dos días Claire tendría un nuevo nombre y otro color de pelo en otro estado. Noah era muy eficaz en borrar las huellas que afectaban a su "osito".

—¿Y Sylar? —me extrañó oír ese nombre salir de la boca de Hawkins.

—Creo que recomendaré a mis superiores que sean indulgentes con él. Rehabilitación o la Extirpación —DL me miraba ceñudo—. Al fin y al cabo, Gray no ha opuesto resistencia al arresto.

_«¿Lo dices en broma?»_ me llegó de la mente de DL Se me escapó una risita de recochineo, DL se había llevado la peor parte en la "negociación de rehenes" de antes.

—¿Cómo explicaremos que estábamos aquí?

—Seguíamos una pista que nos dio Candice Wilmer, ¿recuerdas? —le rememoré.

—Pero esa pista nos llevó hasta Nueva York, no hasta aquí —replicó Hawkins.

—Es una lástima que la grabación de la conversación se traspapelara —insinué.

_«¿No serás capaz…?»_ pensó Hawkins.

Otra sonrisa se me escapó, DL estaba muy verde.

—Bueno, aún queda el asunto de Petrelli y de Nakamura —pensó en voz alta Hawkins todavía dándole vueltas a la cabeza a esos pensamientos como si fueran moscones en torno a él.

—Que nosotros sepamos Petrelli está muerto —admití esa mentira con una mirada de complicidad. El plan de Claire y el Peter del pasado no eran asunto nuestro—. En cuanto a Nakamura, ya le cogeremos algún día.

_«Si algún día, cuando las ranas críen pelo»_ pensó DL. Me dirigí hacia el coche dejando las ranas peludas de DL en su cabeza.

Cuando me preguntó de improviso.

—¿Qué viste? —me giré y miré interrogativamente a Hawkins—. Dijiste que llevabas tres años sin leerle la mente a Sylar ¿Qué es lo que viste en ella? —aclaró DL

¿Qué es lo que había visto en la mente de Gray? Vi a un hombre cuya única suplica era ver algún día a su hijo. A un hombre que luchaba por proteger a su amor. A un hombre que se arrepentía de sus actos. A un hombre que no quería perder lo único bueno que había tenido en su vida.

—Buscaba a Sylar y, por suerte, no lo encontré —concluí al tiempo que me volvía hacia el coche. Había sido una caza muy agotadora.

—Me voy a casa a tomar unas vacaciones —oí quejarse a Hawkins a mis espaldas.

_«Y yo también»_ pensé.

Deseaba volver a ver Molly, Mattew y Janice y estar en familia.

**_POV: Peter Petrelli _**

_«Estoy en casa»_ pensé mientras me levantaba del suelo de mi apartamento. ¿Había sido una pesadilla? No sabía si una respuesta afirmativa fuese un consuelo. Mis pesadillas solían cumplirse. Intentaba rememorar lo que había sucedido, aquella oleada de imágenes que había visto del futuro.

Un futuro que no quería que sucediese. Pensaba en eso mientras examinaba el reloj del cuarto de estar. Las seis. No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que me desmayé. Pero mientras me preguntaba como demonios iba a encontrar mi destino, como evitar ese futuro, el destino me encontró a mí.

De pronto una fuerza invisible me lanzó por los aires y me estampó contra el techo. Veía el suelo del apartamento desde las alturas, en un ángulo que nunca había visto, y oía que alguien abría el frigorífico de la cocina.

—Bonito apartamento —dijo una voz que reconocí, Sylar—. ¿No te importa que coja una cerveza? Es que estoy seco del viaje —Sylar había entrado en mi campo de visión. Y ahora podía verle su maldita sonrisa. Echó un trago de cerveza, y yo intenté moverme del sitio, retorciéndome. No soportaba su cara ni un minuto más. "La venganza es más tentadora que el perdón" aquella frase me sonaba en esos momentos a las tonterías que se escriben en las galletas chinas.

—Sylar —escupí su nombre con cada silaba cargada de odio.

—Será mejor que no intentes nada. No quiero que hagas boom.

Sylar me miraba desde abajo con apatía. No se parecía al Sylar del futuro, este me recordaba terriblemente al de la plaza Kirby. El mismo que había provocado tantas muertes. El mismo que había intentado estallar en el centro de Nueva York. El mismo que había intentado matar a Claire… El mismo que la haría feliz en un distante futuro. Aquella idea me vino a la mente de repente, en un flash.

—Puede que me arrepienta de esta idea —dijo Sylar muy bajo, casi para sí mismo—. No he venido para hacerte daño, Pete. He venido para pedirte…

—…mi ayuda —terminé de decir yo.

Sylar apretó el entrecejo preguntándose cómo lo sabía.

—Sé a lo qué has venido, Sylar. Y la respuesta es sí. Te voy a ayudar —continué ante la mirada inquisitiva de Sylar. Él puso cara de desconcierto, como si se hubiese esperado otra cosa. Al parecer no había albergado muchas esperanzas de convencerme para colaborar.

—¿En serio? —preguntó sorprendido, yo asentí como pude.

—Bueno, si me bajas de aquí… —le reproché.

De pronto pareció darse cuenta que no estaba hablando con alguien frente a frente y apagó su poder. Me caí al suelo estrepitosamente, rápidamente me levanté y me sacudí el polvo del techo. Sylar me miraba con desconfianza, como esperando que saltase a su yugular para matarle.

—Tenemos que ir a Washington… —comenzó a decir mientras no paraba de mirarme a los ojos—… para evitar la muerte de tu hermano —asentí con la cabeza, el desconcierto de Sylar no hacía si no crecer.

—"En los tiempos difíciles, somos más fuertes juntos" —dije repitiendo el mensaje de Claire acerca del vaticinio. Sylar reconoció aquella frase, pero no salía de su confusión. Recogí algunas cosas, mientras Sylar se terminaba la cerveza y seguía mirándome con desconfianza. En el momento en el que metí las llaves del apartamento noté algo en el bolsillo, donde debía de tener el móvil. Una hoja de papel, la pintura de Claire y Sylar. Un presagio del futuro. Mientras ambos salíamos del apartamento pensaba acerca de ese futuro que había visto. No paraba de hacerme preguntas sobre ese futuro ¿Cuanto de él llegaría a ocurrir? ¿Cuanto podría cambiar o hacer cumplir?

—Por cierto —dijo Sylar en el momento en que cerrábamos la puerta—. Mi verdadero nombre es Gabriel Gray.

**_FIN_**


End file.
